Bubbles Saves the UNIVERSE
by Natedog123
Summary: The girls try to stop Mojo Jojo from taking over townsville but doesn't go as well as they planned. Join a new adventure with new enemies, friends, and abilities!
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Chapter 1, enjoy!**

"Girls hurry up it's almost time for school." Blossom scolded to her sisters from the kitchen, Blossom was always ready to go, first one up and ready.

"Cool your jets Blossom we're not little miss perfect you know." Buttercup shouted back.

Buttercup was busy putting on her stockings while Bubbles was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, "I sure can't wait for to teach us today, I wonder what she has for us?" Bubbles said in excitement.

Buttercup grumbled and banged on the bathroom door, "Bubbles are you done yet, I have to brush my teeth."

Bubbles giggles and slowly opens the door, Buttercup pushed her sister out and slammed it.

Bubbles huffed, brushing her dress out, "Buttercup you need to be more excited when it comes to mornings and school."

"_Shut up!" _She exclaimed through the bathroom door.

"Somebody is certainly in a bad mood tehehe."

Octi was on Bubbles side of the bed, smiling like always, she giggles and hugs her precious little doll, "Oh octi what will i do without you I have a feeling that today is going a different and special day."

"Are you guys ready?" Blossom asked as she slowly hovered into the room.

Bubbles nodded, "Buttercup are you ready?"

" Zip it red, i'm coming." Buttercup emerges from the bathroom all ready to go.

"All right then i'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

Blossom zooms out of the room and back into the kitchen, the professor is busy eating his breakfast and reading the newspaper.

"What are you reading professor?" Blossom peeked over at his newspaper.

Professor chuckles and pats Blossom's head, " Well Blossom, i'm just checking on the latest things the scientists invented and so far they are still testing a cure for a classified type of chemical and I wondered if I can make a cure to make the world a better place."

Blossom nodded and continued to eat her french toast with orange juice.

Bubbles and Buttercup flew to the table and began eating, Bubbles eating her waffles with orange juice, and Buttercup eating her bacon and eggs with coffee.

All three girls put their dishes into the sink and began to go for the door, but as soon as they reached the door, the hotline rings.

They all look puzzled, "Already?" the girls said in unison.

Blossom picks it up and answers it, "Yeah mayor what's the trouble, really...really already, but why, well okay we're on it."

"What did the mayor say?" Bubbles asked.

"He said that Mojo is taking over Townsville with his robot army."

"But why is he doing it so early, he usually doesn't start untill after we are in school." Buttercup said crossing her arms.

"Something weird is going on."

Blossom nods at Buttercup's statement, "Weird indeed, let's go."

"Be safe girls."

"We will professor, let's go girls."

They all fly into the sky towards Townsville, shortly they see Mojo and his Robot Army.

Mojo turns around and smirks, "All right Mojo what are you up to this time and why are you doing it so early?" Blossom asked.

"I Mojo Jojo has concluded a plan to destroy you girls and you are going to find out right now."

Mojo pushes a red Button on his space craft and emits a forcefield around Blossom and Buttercup, they try to get out with their lazer beams, punching and kicking it but to no avail.

Bubbles charges at Mojo but she is instantly stopped by an electric lasso around her waist, it electrifies her, letting out a painful and excruciating scream, Mojo pulls the lasso back, grabs her and puts her in a forcefield as well.

Mojo lets out an evil laugh, "Oh my sweet little Bubbles I laugh at your pain, and now you will watch as I kill your sisters right in front of you."

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles gasp as the robots charge up their lazers and all 300 of them fire their lazers at the same time hitting Blossom and Buttercup.

They all let out a blood curtling scream as it peels off their skin, Chemical X spilling out of their chests, after a few minutes they all stop and Mojo releases them, making them fall to the ground.

Bubbles cries as hard and lous as she could, "Hahahahaha finally they are gone I finally beat them and as for you Bubbles I will deal with you later, I'll give you time to mourn your sisters."

Mojo releases Bubbles and she flew over to the girls picking them up, and she flew home as fast as she could.

The girls chests were entirely opened chemical X still spilling out with their skin nearly dissappearing.

"Don't worry you will be good as new, the professor will know what to do." She said with a little confidence in her voice.

Mojo proceeds back to his lab, plotting his next move, laughing the rest of the way.

**I updated this chapter because the last one was pretty bad for me, so I hope this one's better.**


	2. Chapter 2: A few tricks up Mojo's sleeve

**Here's Chapter 2**** enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A few tricks up Mojo's sleeve

Bubbles rushes through the door and quickly flies up to the professor's room.

Professor! Professor! she runs to the professor looking worried, you got to do something quick, Bubbles said crying out.

What happened?" the Professor said looking worried as he took Blossom and Buttercup and looked at them.

They got blasted by Mojo Jojo's laser robots i'm okay but they're not moving I think they are unconscious you got to help them Professor! Bubbles said panicking.

Don't worry bubbles i'll get them fixed right away," the Professor said confidently.

[he runs to his lab as quickly as he could while carrying Blossom and Buttercup in his arms he quickly puts them on stretchers and starts experimenting the lasers inside of them x-raying them doing tests]

Hmmmm oh no this is terrible the laser it's eliminating the Chemical X inside of them, I got to get rid of the lasers pronto!

[Meanwhile bubbles is pacing back and forth in the living room with tears running down her cheeks worrying her sisters could die at any minute now.]

What am I going to do this is my fault I always live in my fantasy world not focusing the task at hand and always messing things up I think it will be better if I could just... run away and never coming back i'm so stupid."

she said still pacing back and forth with hands behind her back

Narrator: Oh no this is terrible what can the Professor do, will Bubbles really run way and never come back, are the girls going to die oh the horror! Meanwhile in Mojo's hideout.

Phase one of my diabolical plan is complete.

(Mojo crosses out phase one on his plan list)

Now that Blossom and Buttercup is getting immobilized by the Antidote X.

I can now work on phase two which is luring Bubbles in my lab in just 30 minutes Blossom and Buttercup will be drained of their chemical x killing them, then Bubbles will start crying just like a little baby, plotting for revenge she will come to my lab directly and will try to find me."

(starts walking into an elevator goes directly underground into his secret lab then walks over to his big monitor and sits down typing in the corordinates.)

I will now simulate phase two of my plan which is luring Bubbles, with this monitor I can make anything come to life even sending clones, wormholes to other universes, I can even make clones of everybody and everything y including her pathetic doll "Octi" now to lure Bubbles in.

(He makes a clone of Octi and puts it on a conveyor belt with a lava pit underneath he then puts a recorder inside of it and pulls out a microphone with speakers surrounding the doll)

Now it's time," Mojo said maniacally.

(Back at the Powerpuff girls house the professor puts restraints on Blossom and Buttercup to keep them stable enough to work.)

"Okay, now to put Chemical H into their systems it helps fight off any kind of virus known to man including lasers containing Antidote X, that's what's killing them."

(He grabs the Chemical H and pours it on Blossom's open wound dissolving into her stomach fighting off the Antidote x inside.)

(The professor quickly pours some into Buttercup as well when he was done he analysed the results on his computer but to the professor's surprise it wasn't helping them revive at all it ended up increasing their risks.)

He stomps his foot in anger "damn it i'm not losing my girls now" he said as he runs to his desk.

[he pulls out a med kit underneath his drawer containing his latest invention called the "Annihilator Antidote X 5000".]

"With this baby It can eliminate any threat including Antidote x on anything it touches bodies it's risky and propbably will not help, but I have no other choice."

(He pushes Buttercup's and Blossom's stretcher to the wall he unlatches their restraints and ties up their arms and legs against the wall with rope he steps back 30 feet from them and sets up his invention)

"Okay now to set it to "abliterate Antidote x" then engage it to their bodies and now to charge it."

(he aims down the sights "target confirmed charging complete, fire when ready" the invention said,"

the professor sighs, well here goes nothing."

(he fires at first Blossom then Buttercup he then scans their bodies up and down with his computer and sits his invention on his desk beside him, he nerviously made some coffee and took little sips waiting for the results seeing if it worked or not.)

(Back at the living room Bubbles goes up the stairs and into her room where she sits on her chair getting a box of crayons and paper and starts coloring and drawing to ease some of the stress but she just couldn't stop thinking about it)

_"Can I just run away or just take the blame for my actions."_ Bubbles thought as she began to draw a pony but she began to hear a voice.

At first she brushed it off as it was nothing and continued drawing then she heard it again "Octi" she questioned as she got up and walked toward the window, she looked out.

"Help Bubbles Mojo Jojo kidnapped me and put me on this conveyor belt i'm going to plunge into a lava pit if you don't save me in time please bubbles help me" Mojo said, trying not to snicker.

I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR MONKEY BUTT MOJO JOJO AHHHHHHHH!" Bubbles said angerly

[steaming with anger Bubbles flies over to Mojo Jojo's place and sees octi on the conveyor belt in the middle of the room]

DON'T WORRY OCTI I'LL SAVE YOU Bubbles exclaimed but she flew right through it almost hitting the wall, " hey it's a hologram a fake" Bubbles said, "come on out Mojo you're going to pay for this!

(he enters the elevator and exits out elevator)

"So Bubbles i'm so glad you finally came I didn't think you would be so stupid enough to come here but your stupidity is so much fun to tamper with but i'm afraid you and your sisters crime fighting is going to stop right here right now" Mojo said, smirking.

(Mojo slowly walks up to bubbles within 5 feet from here staring at her face to face, Bubbles gets into her fighting stance)

First off you think you can beat me i'm superhuman, second i'm not STUPID, and Third what do you mean this is the end for me and my sisters?" Bubbles said, starting to throw a punch.

I'm so glad you asked, I included an ingredient in my laser robot army I call it Chemical K with this thing it can eliminate anybody including super human people in just 30 minutes so when I decided to do was I put this chemical into my robot's lasers and my plan was to zap you girls with this chemical causing you to fall unconscious and destroying you in just 30 minutes as I said previously.

After I zapped your sisters, I initiated phase 2 of my diabolical plan was to lure you here so I can finish you off once and for all and don't even think about reviving your sisters because the professor is doing it but is failing miserably Chemical H and his latest invention "Anihilator Anitidote X 5000" is just increasing their fate and while you were busy blaming yourself, I drinked a chemical that made me learn a few tricks as you can see this is the end for you i'm afraid so shall we fight?" Mojo said getting in his fighting stance.

Yeah! I'm so going to enjoy kicking your butt let's go!" bubbles said, eagerly.

[Bubbles and Mojo charge at each other, Bubbles throws 5 punches to Mojo but Mojo dodges them.

Mojo then punches Bubbles to the stomach knocking her back then charges at her with an uppercut that made her hit the roof.

Bubbles quickly evades Mojo's kick and punches Mojo in the face then finishes it with an uppercut knocking him into a wall.

Bubbles immediately charges an energy ball and throws it at Mojo, he quickly got up and jumped over it almost hitting him by an inch.

Mojo runs towards Bubbles while Bubbles is throwing more energy balls at him but dodging them, he then jumps and kicks her in the stomach but quickly grabs Mojo and throws 10 punches and kicks hitting him in the face she then flys up and body slams him as hard as she could to the floor.

Mojo then teleports all around Bubbles while Bubbles is trying to punch him eventually Mojo karate kicks her in the back landing on her knees she tries to get up but cant.

Mojo sucker punches her, landing on her back and eventually passing out.]

Hmm I expected a better fight from you since you wanted revenge but no matter, I''m going to teleport you to an alternate universe and you will never escape and will never come back here or see your sisters ever again hahahaha!

(Mojo enters his secret lair which contained multiple weapons and walked to a large Metal safe he gains access by his hand print then goes to a glass case covered with a black sheet he then pulls off the sheet to reveal his Newest invention that he's been working on for 4 years called " the wormhole opener 1000" he grabs it and proceeds back to the elevator walks up to Bubbles unconscious and bruised up body and aims his invention to his roof over her.)

Oh My sweet little Bubbles i'm going to miss you and your sisters but i'll get over it have a nice trip hahahaha!," Mojo said rubbing Bubble's head

[he shoots a wormwhole over the roof which sucks bubbles in traveling through it and eventually landing into an unknown Neon city.]

**Hey guys this took a bit of work but I pulled it off hope you enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 3 coming up real soon**


	3. Chapter 3: New friends

**Hey guys here is chapter 3 thanks to "those-carrots," a reviewer.**

**I thought how to progress the story, and learn from my mistakes thanks for motivating me to improve better at my stories! **

(The neon city was colorful, futuristic, but similar it had 2 large, metal buildings that were completely colored with blue, orange, indigo, and purple colors.

The streets were solid gold with a logo printed all over it that looked like the "Powerpuff girls" logo but was different.

There were flying cars that were entirely covered with graffiti on the side and was blue on the roof, and doors, orange on the license plates that read re-spect u-s and had no wheels, the rest of the town had stores that were shut down entirely.

The towns people wore dog collars on their necks, wore red pants that were torn from their knees to their heels, their hair was colored pink and wasn't combed or brushed, they also wore black shirts that were torn in the middle with a suffering look on their faces as they were walking on the sidewalks, the sky was nothing but dark grey with no sun, clouds, or stars.)

Bubbles emerges from the wormhole and crashes into a house that was similar to hers but was colored green with 3 rectangle shaped windows on the front.

she crashes into a living room, still unconscious she lands on the floor without moving a inch with her eyes completely shut.

What was that crash?", a mysterious voice said running from his room upstairs to the living room.

Hey guys check this out a child that looks like us crashed into our living room", he walks over to her, looking at her then holds her.

We're coming!" two other voices said coming from the stairs they immediately fly down to their brother, where he was holding bubbles in his arms. i

Who is that?" his second brother said admiring her closely

Then the other brother gasp, is she one of the girls," the third brother said worried.

"No her clothes and hair is different we need to get the professor," the first brother said, holding Bubbles.

All 3 boys nodded their heads and flew downstairs to the basement where their father is doing his "hair growth" experiments.

(The professor's lab had ancient carpets covering the yellow wooden floors, the walls were painted with odd looking graffiti, like a parrot sitting on a electrical pole getting electrocuted, with 8 golden trophies on a red shelve on the far left side of the room, one labeled "best protectors of Downsville", the other was labeled "best Martial Arts fighter in the world", and the rest says " Best professor ever in science fairs", and on the right side of the room stood a black science table with med kits and glass chemistry bottles with 4 green chairs on all four sides.)

Professor! Professor!," the boys exclaimed as they raced down towards the professor.

The professor was sitting in his chair and had 2 chemistry bottles in his hands fixing to pour them into a round metal tray when he heard his boys calling for him he immediately stopped and put the bottles on the table stood up turned around and smiled.

"Hello boys what can I do for you I was busy doing my hair growth experiments care to help me?" the professor kindly said presenting his work.

"uhh no not now professor but we do need your help you see we were in our room laying on the floor when this girl (gesturing his hand towards bubbles) fell from the sky and crashed into our living room me and my other brother didn't hear it but he heard it," the second brother said waving his hands as he explains it.

I went downstairs to investigate it and found her laying there unconscious," the first brother said, reimagining the effect.

So we came down here looking for you to help us revive her.

She has multiple bruises, a black eye, even her hair is a mess and she is not moving, you got to help her professor," the third brother said starting to panic.

professor looked at bubbles," hmmm i'll see what I can do quick give her to me.

He gives bubbles to the professor and starts walking towards a containment unit motioning the professor and his brothers to follow.

Okay Bracker open the chamber" the professor said, You got it," Bracker said, he puts in the codes in a little green screen computer on the front of the chamber.

"Authorization confirmed please put subject in chamber" the computer said.

Bloomer put her in there and put the restraints on," the professor said, i'm on it."

Bloomer puts Bubbles in there and puts the restraints on and closes the door.

"Okay boys stand back."

the boys stand 40 feet away for him to work and not to invade his privacy.

The professor quickly sits down on his desk and types in the coordinates on his computer.

"Okay now to analyze her injuries and the condition she's in, subject number 5 in critical condition engage healing factor,"Professor said.

"Confirmed healing is beginning now" the computer said.

"okay now to seal the chamber and heal now." he pushes the big red button and waits for the results.

Is it working professor?" Bracker said worried

Butcher then frowned, Don't doubt the professor Bracker, it's working isn't it professor,"

Hmmm well according to the results she is in critical codition but not to bad she should be in full health right about... now," the professor said pushing the red button.

Subject #5 healing is complete please remove subject" the computer said, Bracker, Bloomer, and Butcher quickly runs to the professor as the chamber is opening up and discovers she has fully recovered even her hair was back to normal.

Where am I, what happened" Bubbles said beginning to wake up, why am I tied into a chamber?"

she immediately looks up to see Bracker, Bloomer, Butcher and the professor happily staring at her from a very close distance.

Hey there sleepyhead how are you feeling?" the professor said, smiling and looking at her

I feel great to be honest I don't know what happened but thanks," Bubbles said confused

oh it was nothing it's always nice to help a friend in need so would you mind telling me your name and where you came from," the professor said staring down at her and smiling.

Bubbles just looked for a minute and then spoke, "well my name is bubbles the cutest and "dumbest" of the Powerpuff girl trio and I live in a city called Townsville," she said shyly and scared

Oh okay allow me to introduce myself i'm professor Radtonium" he said bowing his head.

(Professor Radtonium wore a white chemistry coat with a hat that he wears to the side with a logo on it that said "Protectors of Downsville" with white pants, black sneakers with orange shoe laces, a gold watch on his left wrist, and wears a light green shirt with Blue stripes.)

My name is Bracker it's very nice to meet you i'm the leader", he said smiling and waving his hand at her. Leader of what?" Bubbles said questionably

Oh You'll see", Bracker said excited.

(Bracker wore a orange shirt with red strips in the middle, wears a orange cap to the same side as the professor, some white sneakers with red shoe laces, golden ring on his right wrist with ear rings on both his ears.)

Hey Bubbles it's very nice to meet your aquantance i'm Bloomer the cutest of the trio," he said with a smile.

Bloomer wears a baby blue shirt with black strips in the middle with black pants and red sneakers with blue shoelaces, along with a gold watch that he wore on his neck like a necklace.

"And last but not least i'm butcher the toughest of the trio, Butcher wears a green shirt with orange stripes in the middle, black sneakers with green laces, black hair that is brushed out and spiked on the ends, green watch on the right wrist with diamonds and green pants with a hole on both of the knee caps, and together we are..." Butcher exclaimed,

All: THE ROWDYWRIGHT BOYS, WE FIGHT FOR TRUTH, WE FIGHT FOR JUSTICE, WE FIGHT FOR PEACE, RAAAAAADDDD!

Bubbles then snickers and laughs out loud, "hey what's so funny," Butcher said angerly.

Oh nothing that was good, funny and... and HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Bubbles said laughing even louder.

"Okay that's enough, professor release her from the chamber." Butcher said calmly

Say no more," Radtonium said, he unlatches the chamber picks her up and sets her down in front of the boys.

So "RowdyWright boys" where am I, what happened, what... Bubbles said questioning.

Woah! calm down Bubbles we'll tell you everything you need to know but first tell us about yourself like what's townsville like, how did you get injured, and how did you wind up in our world?," Bloomer said asking questions.

Bloomer stop don't pay attention to him Bubbles he does this to everybody who he sees is new, bracker said,(crossing his arms looking towards bloomer with a grin and shaking his head)

Oh right I'm Sorry Bubbles force of habit and I can't just help myself sometimes," Bloomer said, rubbing the back of his head

Bubbles smiled,that's okay i'll tell you guys everything but, (yawns) i'm tired and i've been through a lot do you guys have a guest bed or anything?

Bloomer and Butcher looked at each other then looked at Bracker without saying a word then they looked back at Bubbles.

Why don't you escort Bubbles to our guest room and get her properly attired and make her feel comfortable make her feel at home," Radtonium said looking at the boys.

Bracker was then trying to think if they even had a guest room, his eyes went wide and remembered, oh yeah I remember," bracker said looking at his brothers,"guys don't you remember", Bloomer and Butcher tried to remember then it clicked.

Oh right we haven't use that room in 9 years," Butcher said to bloomer, yeah it's in our room behind the wall come on Bubbles follow us," Bloomer said motioning bubbles to follow them.

Bubbles tries to move but ends up falling on her face "ow," Bubbles said, trying to get up.

Bubbles are you okay," Bracker said helping her up.

Yeah i'm okay except i'm still sore," Bubbles said, hey professor I though you completely healed me."

I did but it doesn't completely heal 100% sometimes but after you wake up the next morning you should feel better, boys can you please carry her and take her to the room, Radtonium said not looking at them.

"Sure, come here Bubbles."

Bloomer picks up Bubbles and the boys fly out of the professor's lab and into their room.

Bracker tells Butcher to open the door it appeared invisible but as soon as he touched the red wall a door magically opened surprising Bubbles, Bloomer sets her down on the bed that was the perfect size for her, the bed was the same as hers with a blue blanket the only difference is that there was heart or logo just a regular bed with a blue blanket.

The room had a golden chandeler hanging in the middle of the room with candles lit up on 3 desks above bubbles was a picture of a log cabin with red daisies and trees surrounding it.

The floor was polished wood that was really shiny clean but the rest of the room was pitch black, Bubbles couldn't see the rest of the room but she didn't care all she cared about is that she can finally get some rest.

Hey Bubbles if there is anything you want let us know we'll be more than happy to make you feel at home," Butcher said with a smile.

Wow thanks you guys but I think i'm good now and not to be rude but I want to go to bed now sooo... bubbles was motioning her hands to let the boys know she doesn't need anything.

okay then goodnight bubbles we got a big day tommorrow because we have a big schedule planned and we'll tell YOU everything you need to know about our whole world, bracker explained and turned to leave

The boys then walked out and shut the door behind them, bubbles then fell asleep.

**In the next chapter we are going to learn more about the rowdywright boys and their world and what's happening back in townsville. **


	4. Chapter 4: Backstory

**Here's Chapter 4 enjoy. ****Newsflash: I meant to put chemical k instead of antidote x.**

Bubbles was in a magical fantasy world with nothing but happiness, rainbows, white clouds, ponies anything imaginable was there.

Bubbles was smiling skipping along the pretty green grass with flowers sprouting everywhere she touched, rabbits, squirrels, every animal that was innocent and adorable was all around her skipping with Bubbles.

Bubbles eventually comes across a gingerbread house, "Yay a Gingerbread House I want to eat it hehehe." bubbles said excitedly, when she was about to though, Everything was disorienting, the great big blue sky was covered in darkness and everything was dissappearing and starting to warp out.

Bubbles was getting scared but before she could say or do anything she finds herself in a extremely large Never-ending room with nothing but darkness, the only light was above bubbles head.

Bubbles was standing there above the light while tears were rolling down her face.

She suddenly sees someone walking towards her at a certain distance.

"hmmm who is that... wait is that" bubbles uses her super vision and examines further it was Blossom and Buttercup.

Bubbles had a big smile on her face she then runs to them and tries to give them a great big hug but stops 4 feet from them, Blossom and Buttercup each had a angry look on her face (buttercup especially) they both crossed their arms and shook their heads.

"Blossom, Buttercup, what's wrong why are you mad did I do something wrong?" bubbles said confused.

Buttercup (still mad) walks up to bubbles and angrily grabs bubbles neck and picks her up 5 feet from the ground, bubbles was choking and struggling to get out of buttercups hands but it was no use she was too strong for her.

What kind of ridiculous question is that!? buttercup said, angrily choking bubbles even harder.

"You are just a selfish little crybaby and you're not even our sister anymore how could you abandon us like that leaving us to slowly die and for what saving OCTI your precious little doll instead of looking for a cure, you care more about Octi than YOU CARE ABOUT US what do you have to say for yourself... got nothing to say huh well we are going to kill you so hard hahahahaha!" Buttercup said evilly.

"ack ack Blossom ack he.. me please" bubbles said, pleading for blossom's help.

Blossom just stood there with a sad look on her face "(sighs) "you know what bubbles you don't deserve my help, you don't deserve to help other people, you deserve to DIEEEEEEE!" Blossom said demonically.

Blossom then walks up to bubbles still in buttercup's grasp buttercup then let's go of her, bubbles falls on her knees holding her throat she then looks up to see them right in front of her looking down at her.

"What are you guys talking about you guys are my sisters the best in the world what are you..."

Before she could finish, Blossom kicks bubbles 50 feet away from her and buttercup.

Blossom immediately flies to her and puts her foot on her head bubbles was laying on her back now " SHUT UP! SPARE US YOUR LIES YOUR NOTHING BUT A FAILURE, A SORRY POOR OF AN EXCUSE FOR A SISTER I DON'T EVEN HAVE A THIRD SISTER,WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU SO DON'T TALK! Blossom said angrily.

Bubbles was starting to cry but tries to hold it back, she is then immediately tied down by Buttercup on a hard bed with a saw blade above her. "this is for abandoning us" Buttercup said.

(she pushes a big red button on a metal desk she then got a chair and starts to watch the saw blade running slowly fixing to slice bubbles, blossom was next to bubbles and starts crying "I'm sorry," blossom said turning her head)

The saw blade was 8 inches away from her and was getting closer, "GIRLS GIRLS PLEASE STOP PLEEEEEEAASE STOP AHHHHHHHHH" bubbles was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs but to the right of her she saw the professor, Ms Bellum, Mayor, even Ms keane they all had a evil smile and silently stood there to watch bubbles suffer.

"GUYS OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE, PROFESSOR STOP THEM, AND MS KEANE I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU TOO AND ALL OF YOU AS WELL, I KNEW YOU'D COME HELP ME QUICK TURN IT OFF" bubbles happily said, but noticed that they were a part of it too, they all walked up next to her.

"Oh bubbles if only you'd found a cure to help your sisters you wouldn't be in this mess but YOU FAILED MISERABLY, YOU'RE STUPID, YOU'RE NOT WORTHY OF A GOOD FIGHTER AND YOU SHALL PERISH hahahaha! "the professor said in a demon like voice.

"You see bubbles this is only temporary but you shall uhhh...uhh" The Mayor said thinking what to say next.

"suffer sir" said next to him

"Yes! thank you . "

stood in front of bubbles with a sad and angry look in her eyes "I'm sorry bubbles but I despise you" she then spits in bubbles face.

Bubbles gasps and just couldn't believe it, everyone that she ever loved was against her, she felt guilty, she felt overrated on what was happening, she couldn't believe it.

The sawblade was 3 inches from her now fixing to cut her body "NOOOOOOO AHHHHHH I'M SOORRRRY PLEASE DON'T NOOOO"

ms keane, professor, mayor, ms bellum, and even buttercup was laughing maniacally

Bubbles woke up crying and screaming as loud as she could, just then Bracker, Bloomer, and butcher immediately breaks the door and goes to Bubbles who is sitting on the edge of the bed, with her hands on her face.

They sit next to her comforting her trying to calm her down.

"Bubbles what happened why were you screaming did you have a nightmare? " Bracker said putting his hand on her shoulder. Bubbles stood there still crying a little.

"Bubbles tell us what happened we're trying to help you, Butcher get her something to calm her down" Bloomer said comforting Bubbles.

"Bubbles would you like a glass of water and some tissues?" Butcher asked standing in front of bubbles.

Bubbles looks up to him and nods, "Okay i'll be back shortly" Butcher flies out of the room downstairs into the kitchen "hmmmm what kind of water does she like regular or fruit flavored i'll bring her fruit flavored" he takes a strawberry water from the fridge and pours it into a cup, he goes to the counter and gets a box of tissues, he picks them both up and carefully flies to the room giving bracker the box of tissues, he takes 3 tissues out and gives them to bubbles, bubbles takes the tissues and blows then butcher takes a trash can from the corner of the room and puts it next to bubbles and throws them away, her face is bright red with tears attached to her face.

Radtonium runs into the room with a worried look "what was that screaming are you guys okay what happened" as he walked to the boys and looking at them at eye level.

"don't worry professor we're okay it was bubbles she had a horrifying nightmare and whatever it was definently scared her half to death can you help us calm her down professor" bracker said with bubbles resting on his side

"yeah of course, butcher what's with the glass of water" he said pointing at the cup

"Well bubbles wanted a glass of water and some tissues I was fixing to give her the water."

"Here i'll give it to her." radtonium said holding his hand out to butcher, Butcher gives him the water then radtonium walks to bubbles sitting next to her handing her the water.

"Here you go Bubbles when you're ready to talk to us just let us know, you know we're here for you always Bubbles nothing is going to hurt you, you're safe with us if you have a problem tell us we will be glad to keep you company and like we said yesterday if you want anything don't hesitate to ask us," Radtonium said smiling and patting on Bubbles head softly.

Bubbles smiles and realises that she made some new friends that will keep her safe no matter what happens.

Bubbles takes a couple sips of her water and hands it to Bloomer who sets it on one of the tables, and she tells them everything what has happen back in Townsville, in her dream, and how she got to their world.

All 3 boys and the Professor were in shock that their jaws drop 2 feet under, hearing everything of what she had went through, even in her sleep.

They then thought about what would of caused that particular nightmare all 3 boys then were streaming in anger their eyes turning bright red, gritting their teeth, and clenching their fists and thought about what caused Bubble's nightmare.

"Her" they all said in unison "hey Professor can you make breakfast and get bubbles ready we got a big schedule ahead and we need to take care of something real quick" Bloomer angrily said.

"Certainly boys but be careful Her's dangerous she almost literally turned you into ash before," Radtonium said escorting Bubbles downstairs.

"Don't worry Professor we will be all right, boys let's teach her a lesson on how to mess with other people's dreams especially our friend's, Bracker said as they walked back to their room.

"YEAH NOBODY MESSES WITH OUR FRIENDS HEADS LIKE THAT LET'S GET HER, RAD! they all said in unison as they fly out of their windows and into the sky.

Narrator: GO BOYS GO, wow poor Bubbles she doesn't know what ADVENTURE lies ahead of her or what's happening back in Townsville, Meanwhile back in Townsville

Professor Utonium was sitting on his lab chair waiting for the results to see if his new invention worked, while nerviously taking sips from his coffee.

"Come on it has got to work it just got to, it has to work."

After 30 minutes the computer pulled up both of Blossom's and Buttercup's bodies with their wounds and the computer analyzed their bodies to see if it worked and the results came back... negative, professor's new invention didn't work, Blossom and Buttercup were gone.

The Chemical K drained all of their life source (Chemical X) and was eating the remains of what was left in their bodies.

The Professor turns to his computer and looks at the results and was shocked "NOO NOOO IT DIDN'T WORK IT CAN'T BE, PLEASE NOO I REFUSED TO BELIEVE THIS" the Professor quickly ran to the girls as fast as he could and unties them, stitched their stomachs,and put both of them in his arms crying while on his knees rocking back and forth.

"Oh girls please don't leave me, don't die on me please come back you've been through worse and survived come on don't leave" (there was a moment of silence) noo...nooo I failed to save them and I promised Bubbles I would i'm an utter failure (sniffs) i have to tell Bubbles the bad news."

The Professor then picks up the girls and sets them on seperate soft beds, he then calls out to Bubbles.

"Bubbles I have some grave news to tell you it's ummm.. . ," the Professor said while trying not to break down but no answer.

"Bubbles, Bubbles what's going on up there why aren't you coming down" he then ran upstairs looking everywhere, up in the living room, kitchen, his room and even the girls room while calling her, but she wasn't there.

"Oh No no no no This can't be happening, this can't be happening, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, I have to ask everyone in Townsville to see if they ever saw Bubbles.

The Professor then grabs his keys from his room and goes to his car driving in townsville asking everybody to see if they saw Bubbles or where was Bubbles last seen, he first drives to Townsville Park, then all around Townsville and asks everybody there including the villians except Mojo, but no luck. "Have you seen Bubbles ma'am," Professor said holding a picture of her, she looked at it then shook her head.

"This is a disaster what am I going to do, Blossom and Buttercup are dead and bubbles is nowhere to be found hmmmm... I know i'll go to Pokey Oaks kindergarden and ask , I hope she knows any whereabouts of Bubbles.

He goes back to his car and drives to pokey oaks kindergarden and parks his car in front of the school and runs to the door with sitting at her desk, reading a book she then sees the professor and smiles at him.

"Oh Professor Utonium I wasn't expecting you to drop in today it's only 1:30 P.M so how are you doing today?"

"Hey i'm doing fine by any chance you've seen bubbles around?" professor said standing in front of her desk.

stoop up, sets her book down and walks up to the professor now in front of him.

he steps a couple feet back, "No I haven't I haven't seen the girls all day they weren't even in school but I heard they were fighting Mojo Jojo and his robot army so how did the battle turn out did the girls win?", said worried.

The Professor looks down in shame and then sighs " there's something I have to tell you well technically they did win but..", now had a sad look on her face "wait you're telling me they di...di..died? The Professor nods his head.

she starts crying her eyes out and every kid noticed, they stopped at what they were doing and went up to her.

" what's wrong did something bad happen" Mitch Mitchelson said in a surprisingly depressing look and his voice started to break down.

turned her head then the Professor walked over to her desk, pulled out her chair and put it in front of the children, he sat down "Kids we have some terrible news for you so can everyone sit in front of me."

The kids sat down in front of Utonium and Mitch was sitting in the front, "What's wrong Mr.U" Mitch said.

"Well the Powerpuff girls fought Mojo jojo,but Mojo put a form of Antidote X called "Chemical K" into his robot army's lasers it zapped Blossom and Buttercup but not Bubbles, Bubbles got trapped and mojo ran off, leaving her to fly back to my place, but Blossom and Buttercup weren't moving so she immediately flew home and brought them to me I tried everything in my power to revive them but it couldn't be done, so Blossom and Buttercup are... dead."

The Professor was crying his eyes out, all the kids gasp and start crying even Mitch cried.

"Why Mojo why did you have to be a heartless bastard why did you have to kill them especially Buttercup?" Mitch said sadly and still crying.

then turns around to the kids and the professor and tells the professor they need to call the mayor and to tell all the citizens of townsville so they can set up a funeral for them.

"Okay," (The professor stands up and walks to the hotline phone picks it up and calls the mayor).

In Townsville City Hall, the Mayor is busy eating his pickles while listening and singing to his "happy happy fun time" song while combing his "My little horsey's hair" that he got for Christmas.

"ooh mama this song is dope, happy happy happy i'm so happy nothing can ruin this day."

sighs and stands next to him.

"Will he ever grow up" said frustrated, she hears the hotline phone ringing, she walks over and picks up the phone.

"Hello girls, oh Professor Utonium I didn't expect you to call what is it hmmm yes yes (gasps) no no are you serious it can't be they can't possibly be gone this is bad, very bad, huh sure thing the funeral will be held at 5:00 P.M 4 hours from now we're going to get everything ready right now we will arrive at your house when everything is situated all right bye."

She hangs up the phone and runs to the mayor.

"Mayor, Mayor this a serious situation the girls they are..gone"

"so, they'll be back don't worry" Mayor said fixing to eat another pickle.

slaps the pickle from his hand and picks him up shaking him.

"Don't you get it mayor they were killed by Mojo Jojo you hear me, they are never coming back, get that through your fat head." Ms bellum angrily said.

she slams him back on his chair, "Anyway we need to prepare the funeral so we need to call a town meeting to get everybody's help I'll set up the meeting and you be prepared to speak got it?"

she walks out of the room and shuts the door behind her.

"Okay now to work on my speech that the ppg's are.. he cries while he writes his speech.

(In Mojo's lair)

Mojo spreads blueprints on his work desk and begins working on a new weapon that will let him take over not just the world and townsville but the entire universe.

"Now that those pesky Powerpuffs are out of the way I can now finally initate phase 3 of my diabolical plan to take over Townsville.

I'm going to create a giant Portal gun that will allow any universe to combine with this one, so I can go to that universe and become extremely strong in Combat, Brains, and Wits so i'll be ready if Bubbles attempts to stop me from reaching my goal, and once I get rid of her I will become unstoppable and rule the ENTIRE UNIVERSE hahahahahaha!

Now time to get to work, it will take a while but it will all be worth it, for too long I kept failing but we'll see whose laughing all of you will be under my control soon hahaha."

Narrator: Back in pokey oaks kindergarden

The professor hangs up the phone and walks back to , "Ms Keane they are getting prepared for the funeral all of us should get ready too." Ms Keane agrees "Okay children you need to get ready for the funeral so go home, it will be held at 5:00 P.M so don't be late school's dismissed."

All the kids including Mitch walk out of the class room and their parents picks them up and prepares for the funeral.

"Where are the girls Utonium"

"They are back at home I put them on soft beds in my lab would you like to look at them one last time to say goodbye?"

"yes I would like that very much." said, grabbing some tissues.

"All right then I'll give you a ride come on" The professor and walks to the car gets in and drives back to his home, they go inside and proceed to his lab, sees the girls on the beds and walks to them.

The Professor stands next to , they are now in front of the girls.

" do you have anything to say?" Professor said with his hand on her shoulder.

"yes I do, Blossom and Buttercup you are the best superheroes and good citizens i've ever encountered, when you were first born we thought you were freaks and villians who destroyed everything.

But, you proved us wrong at the end, you put your lives on the line to make us and the city safe from danger, sometimes I considered you as my daughters.

but, you're gone and the worse part is that bubbles is nowhere to be found, you girls will forever be remembered and we hope to see you again someday, rest in peace girls."

"That was sweet , now I have some clothes for you for the funeral so" Professor said guiding ms keane to his room, he goes to his closet and hands her a black dress.

"Yeah i'll get ready Utonium you should be too," said grabbing the dress and going to the bathroom to change.

"I will but first I have to say goodbye to them" Professor walks out of the room and downstairs into his lab and stands in front of them.

"Oh girls I don't know what i'll do without you, you girls are my life.

I can't live without you, I raised you, created you and now you're gone, you will forever be remembered and I hope to see you again someday and I'll be with you forever, if only Bubbles was here now she will be sooo sad. But, she's nowhere to be found sadly, sweet dreams my little angels."

The Professor looks at them for a few minutes then goes back up to his room and gets black clothes and waits for to finish, she gets out 5 minutes afterwards.

"Okay Professor I'm done i'm just going to sit on the couch and wait." said, going downstairs.

"Okay i'll be down in a minute" he changes into his black clothes and sits on the couch next to .

"So how long is it going to take Professor"

"Just a couple of hours right now it's 2:30 it starts in 3 hours."

(3 hours later)

and the Mayor knocks on the door, the Professor opens it.

"it's time professor" Bellum said, holding a notepad.

"They're just downstairs through that door."

6 guys in black suits was carrying one green and pink colored casket they both sit them down in the middle of the living room they go downstairs and picks up Blossom and Buttercup and places them in their colored caskets, they pick the caskets up and carry them into their cars and drives them to the funeral held in townsville hall.

" it's time let's go."

"okay"

They get into the professor's car drives to Townsville city hall and parks in a open parkway next to city hall, they walk to the funeral sat down.

(The funeral was decorated with blue, green, and pink streamers, ballons, and had a big white table standing on the right with the mayor's stand where the mayor was standing, with next to him.

It had chairs for everybody in townsville, it also had a cage of doves with a white cover on it, it was standing on the white table.

There were 4 people standing next to the mayor and carrying bagpipes, and there were 3 women wearing dresses, one wearing green, one wearing blue, and one wearing pink and each holding a note sheet in their hands which is the choir, Blossom and Buttercup's caskets are standing in front of the mayor ready to be buried)

"Everybody a sad day has occured to all of us as you may know the powerpuff girls where sweet, cute crime-fighting superheroes who always made the city safe, dedicating their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil.

We didn't like them at first but we were wrong to misjudge them we learned to love, care and appreciate them in any way possible, but, they were taken away from us by Mojo Jojo who zapped Blossom and Buttercup with "Chemical K" a deadlier form of Antidote X Bubbles is nowhere to be found but I fear for the worse but we are gathered here today to mourn the deaths of blossom and buttercup may there sweet souls rest in peace, release the doves and play the song I can't say anything anymore."The Mayor said, sadly walking off the stand with

The Professor stands up and releases the doves from the cage.

"Peace"

the bagpipes and the choir starts playing as they are slowly descending into the ground, burying them.

Everybody including the monsters are flooding the city with tears, realizing that they are now doomed and there won't be any fun for the monsters destroying the city.

The Professor walks up to the stand.

"Everybody this is a extremely sad day for all of us. but, we should be returning home now, there's nothing we can do about it ohhh Bubbles where are you, we need you so bad?"

Narrator:(crying) Back in Downsville

The RowdyWright boys fly over the city and into a house that's entirely pink within 9 miles away from the city, they burst through the ceiling ready to fight.

(The room had red walls, pink carpet covering the entire floor.

It had a 8 feet rectangular glass table with a "50" inch t.v in front of it on the right side of the room, it also has a 5 feet desk with a black rolling chair in front of it, and also a red couch in front of the glass table, along with a huge computer monitor behind the desk and chair.)

"Where are you show yourself," Bloomer angrily said, clenching his fists.

"Come on out we know you're in here" Butcher said, looking at the desk in front of him,

A figure is seen sitting on the chair looking away from the boys, they walk to the desk, standing there.

"Oh boys i've been expecting you, it's so nice of you to drop in unexpectedly and it seems you made a new friend from another universe how nice." The figure said in a female voice sitting on the chair away from the boys.

"Cut the crap "her" why did you give our new friend terrifying nightmares explain yourself!"

Bracker said, getting into his fighting stance fixing to punch "her".

"Yeah before we pound you" Butcher said.

"Her" turns around from her chair and floats above the boys.

( "Her", wore a Pink dress with black skulls on them, black high heels, pink skin, a pointy black nose, elf ears, with lipstick, as well as lobster claws for hands.)

"That's easy you see, little did you know that for over 40 years i've been admiring her universe very closely as well as the girls, so what I thought to do is to give her nightmares so I can weaken her defenses and make her suffer, then I can use that fear against her so she can never forgive herself I basically know all of her strengths and weaknesses and have a vast knowledge of her world , that was my plan to lure you in here so we can have a little fun hahahaha!

"So you're telling us the reason why you did that was because of your amusement?" Bloomer said,

"and you wanted us to lure us here..." Butcher said,

"Just so you can play with us, that's it we are sooo going to kick your pink butt" Bracker said, raising his fists in the air.

Her nods and smiles "Yes, but enough talk let's make this an interesting play date shall we."

All three boys smirk and flys up now facing "Her"

"yeah it will be like old times" Bracker said, eagerly.

("Her" smirks and points her claw next to her and duplicates herself 2 more times.)

"Ready boys," Her said, charging at them, "You bet we are, charge"Bracker said, charging at them.

(The RowdyWright boys and "her" clash into each other, Bracker punches her but holds his hand and punches bracker in the face and kicks him into the wall.

Bracker gets up and dodges 5 punches, he kicks her in the face and lands an uppercut at her and throws a red energy ball knocking her back 5 feet.

"Her" charges 80 pink energy balls and throws them at Bracker, Bracker paces back an forth dodging them, and swiping them away with his hands, he throws 80 more energy balls at her.

"Her" swips them with her claw making them all disappear, Butcher and her are exchanging punches, Butcher kicks "her" in the knee and chest, grabs one of her claws and slams her on the ground 10 times, he throws her up and kicks her in the face with some of her teeth missing and a little bit of blood on her mouth, she wipes her mouth and angrily grabs Butcher by his neck and punches Butcher 50 times and hits him on the top of the head causing him to crash to the floor.

Butcher gets up and fires a green beam at her burning "Her" to a crisp, she shakes it off and teleports behind Butcher and punches him but butcher grabs her claw from behind, flips her in front of him and does 2000 kicks and punches at ludicrous speed, he flies up and charges up his punch with green fire coming out, he falls down like a meteor and punches "her" as hard as he could in the chest and creates a giant explosion destroying the house, and all of its surroundings leaving a giant crater, "hers" 1st clone is destroyed.

"WOOOOO NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL SPEED BUTCHER GOOD JOB MAN", bracker said praising his brother and amazed, her kicks him from behind, "that's it it's time to end this clone".

bracker snaps his fingers and "her" is frozen unable to move.

"What is this you've never done this move before" Hers 2nd clone said.

Bracker stands 50 feet back from her and starts charging up his special move, his body turns entirely red and starts spinning like a drill.

"This is my new special move, i've been perfecting this move for 7 years and finally I got it right, now i'm going to use it and you're going to discover it first hand."

He charges at "Her" still spinning " I call this move "ATOMIC METEOR SPEED BLITZ" he hits "Her" causing an atomic 60 feet explosion, Bracker punches, kicks, rips her arms off, cuts her body into multiple pieces, and finishes "Her" with a final punch at light speed sending her remains into an oblivion.

"YEAH TAKE THAT YOU GOT NOTHING ON ME, NOBODY MESSES WITH US, NOBODY, OH YEAH!"

Bracker dances to his success and starts taunting, Butcher puts his hand on his shoulder "Nice job Bracker not bad."

Bracker smiles, "Thanks, you didn't do too bad yourself that speed was amazing you got to teach me to do that."

"Maybe later Bracker,but for now we got the real "Her" to deal with, Bloomer must be winning by now"

they turn to where Bloomer and "her" were fighting.

"should we help him," Bracker said laying down and relaxing.

"nah, he has this and besides from the looks of it he's having more fun than any of us.

We should let him have some fun, if he's in trouble we'll help him out, but for now I'm tired, that move took a lot out of me."

(Bloomer uppercuts "her" and kicks "her" in the back and punches her in the stomach, knocking her back.

"Impressive Bloomer you and your brothers have improved soo much over the years.

But, i'm afraid I was just going easy on you luckily i've learned a few moves and a new transformation hehe let's kick it up a notch."

Bloomer smirks "Yes let's do this thing, Kaioken x20" Bloomer's body was now completely red, he got into his fighting stance.

"Unfortunately I've learned myself a few moves as well prepare to taste defeat "her" with my new karate moves that I taught myself as well".

"huh, not bad Bloomer but i'm going to win this one, Kaioken x20." "hers" skin was now black with a little bit of pink on her legs, she gets ready to pounce on Bloomer.

"ready Bloomer"

"Bring it on "Her"

[Bloomer and "her" stand before each other, they both teleport clashing into each other bloomer punches but "her" counters it with a hook punch sending bloomer flying back, bloomer immediately regains his posture.

"Her" teleports behind bloomer and kicks him ,but bloomer grabs her leg and swings her into a rock and throws a blue energy ball at her.

"Her" invades it and flies towards bloomer at high speed, "Hi ya" Bloomer karate kicks her in the face and and does a round house kick to her neck, "her" does 50 punches and kicks, as so does Bloomer caught in a power struggle, Bloomer punches "her".

"Her" blocks it and punches Bloomer in the chest and hits Bloomer 80 times with a barrage of punches and kicks, then grabs his head and drags him across the ground, flies up and body slams him from 100 feet up to the ground and foot stomps him, Bloomer gets up frustrated "_man, "hers" strength and agility is amazing, I need to get my head in the game,hmmm I need to think of something."_ he thought.

"Her" stands in front of him with her arms crossed, shaking her head in dissappointment,

"I expected better from you Bloomer, you better think of a plan and fast or it will be the end for you, did that worthless training with your brothers mean nothing?"

Bloomer faces "her" and smirks, "Did you think i'd let you beat me that easily that was just a warm up, now here comes the real thing."

"Come at me "her" and show me what you got."

He gestures his hand at her. "Huh, you're not bad Bloomer, we should do this more often!"

"I agree too "Her" but we have to wrap this up sadly."

Bloomer cracks his knuckles and his head

"Don't worry this'll be over in no time!"

(Her charges her speed and punches Bloomer, but holds it without moving or looking back, "Her" and Bloomer teleports, Bloomer kicks her in the stomach, and does a barrage of punches and punches her in the gut, Bloomer teleports and kicks "her" up in the air.

"Ballistic barrage" he punches her 500 times and kicks "her" in the neck as hard as he could and slams her down on the ground and fly kicks her.

"Her" regains her posture, "Her" teleports behind him, Bloomer elbows her knocking her back.

Bloomer charges a baby blue beam and fires it at "Her", "Her" fires her beam at his and are caught in a struggle, "her" puts more power to it as so does bloomer, "_if i'm going to win this I need to give it all i've got" _he thought.

"Her" powers it up and her beam is inches away from Bloomer.

"This the end for you "her" yaaaa!" he pushes his body past the limit and exceeds the beam and hits "her".

"This can't be happening I should be unbeatable" Her said exhausted, she looks up and sees Bloomer farther up in the sky.

"Oh it's happening and it is, time for me to end this with _my_ special move "BLUE SKULL OF DEATH."

he flys around in a skull pattern, Bloomer becomes a giant blue skull and rockets towards her.

"Oh no" the skill hits "Her", her is now on her knees with her hands on the ground.

Bloomer slowly walks up to "Her."

"You just don't get it do you I will always be stronger, faster than you will ever have in your life even if you're the ultimate evil and has been training I will be ready for you always and also a side note nobody messes with the "Rowdywright Boys" ever, we are the toughest, strongest, and fastest crime-fighting super heroes around, except for the girls but they don't count."

Bloomer turns his back on "Her" and begins to walk away, "Her" pants and breathes loudly.

"y...you...w...w..will...r...regret... " "Her" disappears into a pink cloud and fades away.

Bloomer sighs, "No matter what you do I will always be ready to defeat you."

he walks back to Bracker, and Butcher, all with their mouths open and shocked, "holy snap Bloomer that was AMAZING." Bracker said, patting him on the back.

"YEAH BLOOMER THIS IS WHY WE ARE UNBEATABLE NOTHING CAN STOP US WHEN WE ARE TOGETHER OR SEPERATED."

Butcher puts his arm on his shoulder, Bloomer turns away embarrassed, "ah shucks, guys stop it you're embarrassing me, anyway we need to get back to the professor and Bubbles, and also was there any challenge with "hers" clones?"

Bracker and Butcher shrugged, "not bad, but the girls are way better." Butcher said.

Bracker nods in agreement "Yeah she somewhat put up a good fight but still too weak."

"HIGH FIVE", Bracker said, excitedly with his hand in the air

ALL: YEAH

"Come on boys let's get back," Bracker said, all of them nod and flies back home.

(_back at the boys home_)

Radtonium escorts bubbles downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Please sit Bubbles would you like some breakfast?" Radtonium said looking at bubbles from behind the counter.

Bubbles sits down and happily says "Waffles", Radtonium smiles "Coming right up."

Radtonium opens the freezer and takes out 4 pecan waffles and puts them in the four-way toaster and sets it to 6.

He closes the freezer and opens the refrigerator and takes out some orange juice, he gets a cup from the counter and pours some into the cup, he puts back up the orange juice and hands the glass to Bubbles.

The toaster dings, Radtonium puts the waffles on a plate with a bottle of pecan syrup and hands it to Bubbles.

"Sorry Bubbles but me and the boys love pecan waffles, and we didn't have any regular syrup as well, so I hope you like it."

"That's fine professor I love it either way." Bubbles picks up a fork and takes little bites "mmmmmmm it's sooo good thanks Professor." she pours some syrup on her waffles, "even better with syrup and the orange juice is nice too or should I say...RAD." Bubbles jumped up excitedly

Radtonium smiles, "_wow she is being like my boys that is sooo cute and not to mention she's very cute also" _he thought.

Radtonium sits down in front of bubbles, "sooo Bubbles what is..."

The RowdyWright boys open the door and flies to the kitchen, bracker sits next to Radtonium, Bloomer next to Bubbles, and butcher next to Bracker.

"So what were you guys talking about," Bracker said.

"I was going to tell her some things, and how was your battle with "her" Bracker."

"it was fine but barely a challenge,what were you going to tell her oh yeah that's right."

"Okay Professor and Rowdywright boys i'll tell you everything but first, Bracker why did you stop Bloomer from asking questions back at the lab?"

"Because he asks way too many questions and he tries to discover your strengths and weaknesses that way, it's a very useful power to have and Her was the one who caused your nightmare, we took care of it, and why did you blame herself for?"

Bubbles felt uneasy about Bloomer but she shrugged it off, "I don't know I guess because I wasn't the smartest of the group and that I couldn't help my sisters."

Bloomer scoots closer to her and put his arms around her shoulder "Well don't think that it's not your fault."

"Thanks Bloomer, okay I'll tell you guys everything now."

_("The city I live in is called Townsville where it's full of Monsters and evil-doers it's actually a great city, nice people, nice community, nice everything, but before we came into the picture Townsville was the most dangerous city where crime occured all day every day of every minute._

_No one was safe but our dad "Professor Utonium" has been trying to resolve the problem, in his lab he was trying to create the perfect little girl using sugar, spice, and everything nice, and also chemical x blossom's incredient is everything nice, mine is sugar and buttercup's is spice,but he accidentally added chemical x and ended up creating us the "Powerpuff Girls."_

_Everything was normal but when we went to school there was this game called tag. _

_We didn't know what that was at that time._

_But, Mitch told us how to play and Buttercup pushed me into the school and that's were it all falled apart ._

_We destroyed the city because of our powers, Utonium decided not to let us use our powers in public anymore but he got arrested and we didn't even know._

_The news were talking very harsh things about us, and we got lost trying to find our way back home. We went to the back of the mall and found some carboard boxes to shelter in, but we got jumped by the gang green gang and was saved by this bad villian named "Mojo Jojo," an evil monkey genius with a huge brain._

_He tricked us into building his lab so he can take over the world, he commanded an evil army of monkeys we ran away but came back when the professor was in danger, we rescued him, and defeated Mojo and his army and became the crime-fighting heroes we are today._

_The villains such as, the amoeba boys the lamest villians ever, the Rowdyruff boys: male counterparts of us, Gangreen gang: a teen gang with green skin, Princess Morebucks: a bratty 5-year old, Fuzzy lumpkins: a crazy hillbilly who hates people touching his property, Him: the evilest of evil the cruelest of cruel, and Sedusa: a woman with snakes for hair. _

_So yeah what's your universe like?)_

"It's like yours but... there's something we need to show you first come on, follow us."

she follows them into the city and they show her around.

Bubbles is shocked,"What happened to this place."

"Well It's a long story and i'll tell you but we need to get out of the city they could show up at any minute."

"who?"

The boys look at each other and then looked at bubbles, "The RowdyWrong girls"

"The Rowdywrong girls, who are they?"

"I'll tell you through the story so here's our story about our universe," Bracker explained.

_(The city we just showed you is called "Downsville", it used to be called "Upsville" the safest city ever, no crime, no villians, it was all perfect. _

_You see Professor Radtonium has just finished getting his degree from the Upsville community college for his inventions, he was quite fascinated creating machines expecially kids out of seasoning and technology for him to raise and to become crime-fighters like you and your sisters and us._

_In July 5th, 2056 he revealed his very first project at the 56th annual college fair called the "sp9-9380."_

_it's model was the same as us it was able to do anything you can ever imagine literally, it was able to past Plaid speed, it got rid of all crime on earth in just 0.00 seconds, it went across 700 trillion universes and made it back to earth in just 0.01 seconds._

_It was indestructible and everything, they named a new type of speed after him called "Rad speed", it won 400 billion awards and they praised Radtonium as the (best scientist that have ever lived), but 30 days after it's success the project was put in a containment chamber for further testing and to make several several clones so everybody can be protected._

_Somehow after it was released from the chamber its life source and hard drive corrupted and destroyed the entire college and murdered everybody in the college, it eventually went into the city and killed almost everybody including the city itself, the nations tried everything to stop it nuclear devices missiles, cyborgs but nothing worked, they even released versions of it, whole armies of them but nothing was strong enough to stop it, except the Professor._

_He knew someday it will probably happen so he assembled the only weapon capable of stopping him, the "anti-sp7-9359". _

_The Professor confronted it at the park, when it was done killing all of the city's defenses and almost all of the innocents, the Professor fired at it and it shut down permanetly, everybody once again praised Radtonium for saving the day even though it killed almost everyone, Radtonium decided it would be for the best to destroy it, so he cremated it and swore to himself that he wouldn't make another one ever again. _

_40 days after the creation was gone radtonium moved to this new house to start a new life, but things falled apart immediately, Upsville became littered with crime, and evil doers._

_his wife, friends, everyone he ever loved was killed in this very city._

_Villians started setting in and started taking over the city such as Princess Snarebucks, Her, the Amoeba death boys, Momo Jojo, the Gang red gang, Badusa, Fuzzy fumkin, and also the Rowdywrong girls._

_Radtonium took a stand and took some of the toughest ingredients intentially to make us, Their soul protecters._

_the ingredients included a black belt, everything tough, and paint, okay maybe not the toughest ingredients but you get the idea, and lastly "Chemical D" 10,0000,0000 times tougher than chemical x._

_When he created us he immediately told us exactly what was going on and we spranged into action the villians were no match for any of us but the "RowdyWrong girls", their names are Broker, Broomer, and Batcher, don't be fooled by their names they are tough. _

_When we confronted them the first time, they were no push over, they defeated us in a matter of seconds, we didn't even lay a hit on them they were so strong, we tried everything imaginable, but it was no use they knew exactly our every move._

_But we had a strong personality, so we seeked the professor for help, we trained nonstop for 60 years but, it wasn't enough but we continued on and hoping that someday we could defeat them and restore order and peace to the world.)_

_They will PAY for what they've done to our beloved city, Bracker Growled clenching his fists._

"Bubbles will you help us defeat the RowdyWrong girls and restore peace to our beloved city?"

Bubbles thought about it for a second "Yeah I'm in let's do it."

ALL: RADDD

they all high five each other and they fly to their school.

**well there you go guys chapter 4, I know that the backstory and names were pretty lame,and thsat it doesn't make sense, please don't say that in the reviews, and don't tell me to improve my grammer errors because i'm doing my best, I was going to put breaker, and bruiser but somebody else already had those names, so yeah review and stay tuned for chapter 5. **


	5. Chapter 5: School

**Here's chapter 5, in this chapter Bubbles goes to school with the boys enjoy! scourge from bloodclan here's your chapter mate. ;)**

Bracker,Bloomer, and Butcher fly to their school with Bubbles trailing behind them.

"So you guys don't have different personalities from another or any special moves different from another?" Bubbles questioned.

"Not really, occasionally Bloomer is the more aggressive one, we have special moves different from one another and we can fight seperately, and we don't do team work unless it's ABSOLUTELY necessary." Butcher explained.

"So Bracker your ingredient is paint, Bloomer's is a black belt and Butcher yours is "everything tough?"

"That's right Bubbles." Butcher said.

"Also do you guys have arguments, fights or anything like that?"

"Sometimes but we work it out before it gets serious any other questions?" Bracker explained.

"Yes I noticed it's not sunny it's still dark with nothing but dark clouds covering the place does that happen everyday?

"Yes, it will always be dark unless we defeat the Rowdywrong Girls" Bloomer said.

Bubbles stops just a few feet when she sees the school.

It was different from what she can remember she knew it wasn't her school, but it was like deja vu for her.

(**it had the same sign as Pokey Oaks but the background of it was dark black, it read "RadyOaks Kindergarden" with the words textured dark blood red and also the outline of the sign was green. **

**The school itself was dark blue, the door was dark black colored as well and had a square shaped window but flipped on its side, and the roof had a red-orange color. **

**The playground is completely normal but with layers of dead grass everywhere and fire colored sand on the sandbox.)**

She examines the playground as well "Oh pokey Oaks, and townsville, I think about you everyday." she sighs.

Bloomer realizes that Bubbles wasn't following them, he turns around and flies back to her.

"Hey Bubbles what's wrong" Bloomer said wondering what bubbles was doing.

Bubbles was daydreaming about the wonderful memories she had back in her world, with a smile on her face, not paying any attention to Bloomer.

Bloomer waves his hand up and down her face, still nothing, he raises an eyebrow "You know for a cute and fast powerpuff girl you sure are weird sometimes."

"All right Bloomer don't get all flirtacious on her, come on guys, school starts in 5 minutes." Bracker said, with Butcher next to him.

"Come on Bubbles let's go" Bloomer said, flying away.

"I'm coming" Bubbles catches up to them and heads for the door.

They arrive at the front door and slowly opens up, all the kids in the class and the teacher welcomes them, the boy's teacher gets up from her chair and walks to the boys.

"Hello boys you made it just in time like always" she turns to Bloomer and sees Bubbles hiding behind him. "Oh I see you brought a new friend along as well but her clothes are different."

Bloomer looks at Bubbles and realizes she's too shy "Her name is Bubbles the cutest and lightheaded of the group trio "The Powerpuff girls" she's from a different universe."

"Well that's nice but how did she wind up here?"

"To make a long story short, one of the villians beat her unconscious and sent her here she's been through alot." Bloomer explained.

"My, I couldn't imagine how much you went through before you came here, that's awful." she began to tear up.

Bubbles sighs,"Yeah just don't bring it up okay?" Bubbles said, trying to forget about it while having a frown.

Bracker and Butcher flies to the teacher and introduces her "Bubbles this is our teacher." Bracker said, introducing her.

Bubbles was still too shy remaining behind Bloomer, he rubs her head, "It's okay Bubbles she's friendly we know her quite well."

Bubbles slowly walks up to now staring at her eye level, "It's nice to meet you " Bubbles extends her hand out to shake 's hand, shakes her hand "Pleasure to meet you."

(She wears black boots with green skulls on them, black skirt with a green tank top, along with various tatooes on both her arms, also with earings on both ears, and blue lipstick.)

She stands in front of the class, "Everyone we have a new student joining us today so give a nice, warm welcome to Bubbles."

"Hello Bubbles" they all said in unison.

Bubbles waves and smiles "Hey everybody looking forward to getting to know you and liking this school."

Bracker,Bloomer,and Butcher walks and stands next to Bubbles, "All right, now that everybody is introduced to her, we need to get class started, Bubbles sit wherever you want and boys take your seat"she said, sitting at her desk.

(**The classroom walls are dark blue with two big windows in the back with 2 red curtains covering the windows entirely, with a 30 inch tv on a tv stand with wheels sitting on the left of the classroom, the floors completely covered with a carpet design of race cars/tracks, has 4 rows of desks with 5 chairs each, a wooden desk with a lamp that had the classroom lit up a bit but still half dark, a chalkboard with pink, yellow, and green chalk resting on its side, a wooden drawer on the back left of the room, a blue boombox on a desk to the very right, and a red book shelve in the very back, barely visible.)**

Bubbles flies over and finds an empty seat next to Bloomer on the first row and 4th desk, she sits down next to him on the 2nd row, with Butcher and Bracker sitting next to each other on the 3rd row with Butcher in front with Bracker right behind him.

Bubbles looks around, admiring the classroom and her surroundings it wasn't nothing like she imagined and experienced before.

"Hey Bloomer what's going on, this place is almost dark with only a lamp barely lighting up the room, and this place is kinda creeping me out a bit."

"You'll see soon Bubbles and don't worry it'll probably take some time to getting used to considering your world is different from ours." Bloomer quietly said with a slight smile, chuckling a bit.

"Okay class settle down it's time to start, okay as you all knew last week our assignment was to create a virtual universe containing 90 billion planets, stars and galaxies contained in these little black boxes that were handed out to you such as this."

( she takes out the black little box that had a red and blue button on top.)

_"Wow we had assignments before, but not like this, this is getting quite interesting." _Bubbles thought.

Bloomer noticed what Bubbles was thinking and her reaction to the assignment, "You won't believe the other assignments we get that's similar to this one, but I assure you Bubbles it's not hard at all, it's very easy." Bloomer whispered in her ear.

"So who wants to present theirs first" all the students raise their hands and screaming me, me, me, "Hmmmm how about you RowdyWright boys?

"Uhhh.. well okay Bracker,Butcher what do you guys think?" Bloomer said across the room.

Butcher shrugs and Bracker nods, "Yes ." Bloomer,Bracker,and Butcher stands in front of the class and Bloomer takes out the little black box from his pocket.

"We will be presenting our project first, Bracker would you please?" Bloomer said.

(**Bloomer hands the box to Bracker, Bracker pushes the blue button, the box starts spinning incredibly fast in his hands and slowly opens up with a virtual image of outer space with 90 billion planets,stars and galaxies covering half of the room**.)

Bubbles and the rest of the class looks in awe.

"As you can see every single detail was put carefully and creatively into our project, along with the billions of planets, galaxies, and stars. If you take a look on the left you will see one particular planet that me and Butcher Made as Bloomer put it all together, this particular planet we made is our home and when I zoom in, you can see the entire replica of our world, including the school itself, and the best part you can jump in and visit anytime you want, pretty cool right?" Bracker excitedly said.

The whole class clapped loudly and cheered for them, Bubbles was extremely surprised and speechless.

"So Bubbles would you like to test it out?" Bloomer said smiling.

"Uhhh I don't know what if I get lost or something?" Bubbles was very nervous and worried she would get lost and could never find her way back considering she was already stuck in this world.

Bloomer walks up to her and pats her head, "You don't have to Bubbles, but it will be really cool if you did and don't worry you'll never get lost, I can teleport you back anytime."

Bubbles looks at the project and then back at Bloomer, she thinks about it for a sec, she smiles "Sure Bloomer, i'll give it a try."

"Rad! all you have to do is jump in."

"Okay"

Bubbles gets up and runs toward the project and jumps in closing her eyes, she opens her eyes and looks all around her and realizes she's in the replica.

Bubbles opens her mouth in amazement and her eyes become wide "WOW THIS IS AMAZING BLOOMER I'VE NEVER SEEN OR BEEN IN SOMETHING THIS PRETTY AND AMAZING BEFORE, THANK YOU!" Bubbles said in excitement.

She flies all over enjoying the scenery, she looks at one particular planet that Bloomer said was a replica of their world, out of curiosity she flies inside it and takes a look around and he was right it was their world she was in a replica of Downsville as well as the school, it made her feel like she was actually there.

"This is insane!"

Bubbles flies around and eventually comes across the school, when she tried to get inside it, but it's blocked by a baby blue forcefield.

But Bubbles shrugged it off and looks around some more, after a while she's exhausted and decided it was time to leave.

"Okay Bloomer i'm ready to get out now" Bubbles said exhausted.

"Sure thing," Bloomer pushes the blue button and Bubbles comes out looking exhausted, taking long deep breaths, with her arms hanging out in front, and her eyes getting droopy.

"So Bubbles how was it did you like it?" Bloomer happily said, realizing how tired she is.

Bubbles looks at Bloomer giving him a thumbs up "It was the BEST thing i've ever seen and done all my life!"

Bloomer nods, "Glad you liked it now how about you sit back down and rest a bit?"

"Yeah, okay I will."

Bloomer walks with Bubbles, picking her up, and gently placing her in her seat, "Thanks Bloomer." Bubbles said with a smile on her face as she lays her head down on her desk, closing her eyes.

"Anytime Bubbles, well that's all so what did you think?" Bloomer curiously said.

was pretty fascinated at what she saw and heard expecially since Bubbles went in and examined it herself.

"Wow boys i'm extremely impressed by your work and that presentation was spot on, and for that, you get an A+ and you are excused from doing work for 5 months and as for you Bubbles for demonstrating their work the offer goes to you as well and Bloomer give her this pillow and blanket!" excitedly said smiling at them.

gives Bloomer a blue pillow and a blue blanket, bloomer sneaks to bubble's desk and pushes a little yellow button on the front of her desk and it turns into a bed that's the right size for her, Bloomer lifts Bubbles' head up and places the pillow and blanket on her gently.

"Thank you so much we really appreciate it, is there any way we can repay you?" Butcher said, right next to Bracker and Bloomer.

"You guys don't have to, you've done enough for me and all the people for the past 60 years. it's a shame the Rowdywrong Girls are still here, (sighs) don't you just wish everything could go back to the way it used to be 60 years ago?" said disappointed.

Bracker and Butcher flies up to with Bloomer next to her, Butcher puts his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry we won't give up, they won't get away with this, I promise you that." Butcher said with confidence.

"Yeah I do wish everything was back to normal, but don't lose hope, it will happen." Bracker said calming her down.

"Guys don't you remember Bubbles agreed to join us in stopping them with her on our side we can finally end this once and for all" Bloomer excitedly said.

Bracker and Butcher then smile "Oh Yeah that's right she did, oh man this is AMAZING" Bracker was jumping up and down quietly without waking Bubbles up.

"You hear that Rowdywrong Girls you officially got nothing on us with Bubbles on our side, we will kick your little butts back to heck." Butcher said punching the air.

was so happy to hear the good news, "All right boys you guys can talk about it later at recess, but for now we have to finish presenting the rest of the projects." sits back at her desk.

"Certainly" Bracker sits down as well as Butcher and Bloomer.

(3 hours after presenting projects)

"Okay class it's 12:43 P.M so that means we have 17 minutes left until recess I was very pleased at your guy's work especially you boys and your friend here."

"We always put so much thought and creativity into our work , always." Butcher said.

Bracker and Bloomer looks at Bubbles who is still sleeping, Bloomer smiles and turns around and Bracker looks at her, he wasn't all that surprised at her still being asleep coinsidering their project was incredibly large and it took a pretty long time to see it all.

Bloomer smiles and looks at Bracker, "Hey Bracker does she look cute when she sleeps she's like a little angel ain't she?" Bloomer said.

"Yep she sure is, i'm still glad that she agreed to help us back at the city. Man can you imagine what it would be like when the RowdyWrong girls are gone, we won't have to worry too much about crime we can finally have some peace and quiet, we can even have some vacation time ohhhh I just can't wait to teach those girls a lesson." Bracker eagirly said, cracking his fists.

"Yeah it's going to be awesome but remember the girls are more stronger, faster, and smarter than all of us 3 combined so we need to be extremely careful especially when they are confronting Bubbles. Because if they find out Bubble's strengths and weaknesses they are going to use that against us and we will be doomed, this is literally going to be the toughest battle that's going to cost us our lives so we need to train Bubbles and all of us as much as possible in order to stand a chance against them, but we can do this." Bloomer said confidently.

"Yeah definently hey Butcher." Butcher was busy writing notes to what was saying, he looks at Bracker, "What's up Bracker?" "we have to be ready and we definently need to get Bubbles ready if we are able to defeat the RowdyWrong girls."

"Yeah you said it we and Bubbles got some serious training to do if we are able to stand a chance."

The school bell rings and the children rush out for recess, Bubbles slowly yawns and gets up rubbing her eyes, and walks to the boys.

"Hey you guys what's going on is it recess already?" Bubbles said still tired.

They all look at each other and then back at Bubbles, "Come on Bubbles we got something to tell you." Bracker said.

"Sure"

They all walk outside towards the playground area, as they are walking Bracker gets right next to Bubbles, "What's going on?" Bubbles was getting a little scared.

"Remember when you agreed to help us defeat the Rowdywrong Girls back at the city?" Bracker tries to remind Bubbles.

"Yes of course why?"

"Well me and the boys have been talking while you were still asleep and we concluded that the only way to defeat them is to simply train, starting today we are going to be doing some serious training.

We are going to Mainly train you Bubbles you need to exceed our strength, agility, and speed in every way possible.

you will need to train EXTREMELY HARD so you can be ready, Because this battle is going to cost your life and everyone around us no doubt. I hope you understand the seriousness of the situation so you sure you still want to do this?"

"I don't think seriousness is even a word Bracker." Bloomer said.

"Well i'm sure it is."

"Of course Bracker I will do whatever it takes to make this world a better place even if I have to sacrifice myself I will go down fighting to my last breath.

As a Powerpuff Girl and also a member of the Rowdywright boys we don't stop until the job is done."

Bracker went wideyed he never heard anybody say that before.

Bloomer and Butcher was also shocked, "_there is hope." _Bloomer thought.

Butcher gets next to her and puts his arm on her shoulder, "That's good charisma so we are off to a good start. But, in order to become a member of our team you got to prove it to us you just can't call yourself a member just yet." Butcher explained.

"What do I have to do to be a part of your team?"

"I'll have Bloomer explain it to you." Bracker said.

They reach to the playground, Bracker and Butcher was busy playing in the sandbox, Bloomer and Bubbles sits on a branch at a nearby tree.

"What do I have to do Bloomer to be a part of your team I told you guys everything, do you guys trust me?" Bubbles said getting a bit angry.

"We do trust you, but not completely you see Bubbles we are not the kind of people who can just trust anyone we have to make sure you don't betray us, or you're actually a villian for that matter. We still remember the backstory you told us, we just want to make sure you are with us every step of the way, do you understand Bubbles?"

"Yes" Bubbles said disappointed with her head down, "Come on Bubbles don't be like that, it's not that we don't trust you, we just need to make sure that you're actually with us."

"Okay" Bubbles sighed.

Bloomer reads her mind and notices that Bubbles loves swings, "_she likes swings too,hmm that should cheer her up." he thought._

"Hey Bubbles would you like to play on the swing?"

Bubbles looks at him smiling, he playfully hits him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"You got to stop using that power on me." Bubbles smirked.

"Yeah sure whatever." Bloomer smiled back.

Bloomer takes Bubbles hand and places her on the swing as he began to push the whole class runs towards Bubbles.

"Oh yeah that's right I almost forgot to introduce you to everyone, all right everybody back it up one at a time!" Bloomer said pushing them back a bit.

"Okay let's begin."

A girl walks up to Bubbles smiling, "Hi Bubbles my name is Molly it's very nice to meet you." she shakes Bubbles hand.

(Molly wears a black shirt with a green skirt with hair just like Blossom's along with Black shoes that Bubbles wears.)

"What's up Bubbles my name is Rick it's very nice to meet you." Rick waves at her.

(Rick wears black jeans, red shirt with a gold chain that had the letter R on it along with 2 ear rings on both ears, 2 spiked bracelets on each wrist and a gold watch on his right wrist, his hair was combed on the side with the ends spiked.)

"On behalf of this school and the people of Downsville I hereby welcome you to our school and my name is Spike don't get on my bad side or you will experince true PAIN" He growled at her in a death glare after he shook her hand, Bubbles was scared of him now.

(Spike wears a short sleeve blue shirt with a white skull, his hair was red and entirely spiked up with 4 spiked bracelets, 2 on each side, flaming red eyes with 2 spiked black chains on both his ankles with blue jeans and spikey Black boots.)

"I'm really looking forward to getting to know you Bubbles, my name is Jennifer." she bowed.

(Jennifer wears a orange shirt, black jeans, Blue sneakers with red laces, orange wavy hair along with a orange bow.)

"My name is Cole I have a feeling that you and I are going to be great friends."

(Cole wears a purple t-shirt with one earing on the left, golden sneakers, red jeans with a yellow headband with his hair combed back and spiked at the ends like Bricks.)

Bloomer stands next to Bubbles, "Okay everybody I think that's enough for now Bubbles wants to play now. But she'll get to meet the rest of you later on."

They all walk away looking a little disappointed, Bloomer pushes her on the swing.

"So Bubbles what do you think of our world so far?"

"Well I don't know about that all I can say it's a bit scary from what I've seen so far but i do like the school and the people I just met."

"I see, what are you planning on doing while you're here?"

"To help you defeat the Rowdywrong girls silly."

"I mean afterwards are you going back to your own world or do you want to stay here, because I think a lot of people in you world are homesick and are looking for you right now."

"I'm a little bit homesick, I sure hope Blossom and Buttercup are okay. But after the girls are gone I want to see what your world looks like when it's back to normal, then I'll decide."

"Hmmm well okay then."

"What is it?"

"Nothing it's just I thought you want to go back to your world by now, what about crime escalating, Monsters attacking, does that matter to you?"

"Of course it does Bloomer, but I really want to help you defeat the girls and restore peace to your world."

"Okay if you insist."

After a couple minutes Bloomer and Bubbles meet up with Butcher and Bracker at the sandbox, "So did you tell her?" Bracker said to Bloomer.

Bloomer nods his head, "Yes I did she was a little disappointed at first, But I pushed her on the swing so she's feeling better now.

Bracker nods as well, "Glad to hear it."

"So what are you guys doing?" Bloomer said looking at Bracker who's making something.

Bracker looks at him and smiles, " Oh Nothing i just felt like making things out of sand, right now i'm building a car and Butcher well he was here, now he's playing on the slide."

Bracker finishes making his car and gets up getting ready to spar with Butcher.

"Hey Bloomer, me and Butcher are going to spar would you like to join us?" Bracker asked Bloomer."

"No thanks me and Bubbles are going to make Downsville out of sand i'll train later."

"Okay then, hey Butcher would you like to spar?" screaming to Butcher in the air.

Butcher looks down and nods, "Yeah Let's do it."

"See you guys in a few minutes."

"Sure thing." Bloomer said.

Bracker flew up and begins to spar with Butcher, Bubbles sits closer to him.

"I noticed you like swings too Bloomer, so that's one thing we have in common!" Bubbles said excitedly.

Bloomer starts making a full scale replica of Downsville with Bubbles helping him.

8 minutes till recess was over, Bloomer and Bubbles was busy admiring the replica they made while Bracker was still sparring with Butcher to get stronger, walks to the playground and tells everyone that we have only 8 minutes left.

"Hey guys it's time to wrap it up only 8 minutes left." Bloomer said looking up.

"We hear ya." they said in unison.

walks up to Bubbles and Bloomer, "So if Bubbles is on your side that means you can defeat them once and for all right?"

Despite they have Bubbles, he was still nervous and started to sweat a bit, still having doubts that it might not work.

"I don't know just don't count on it." Bloomer sighed.

She stares at him eye level, "What's wrong Bloomer?"

"I have no clue on whether or not it's going to work."

Bubbles wraps her arms around Bloomer's waist, "Don't worry Bloomer everything is going to be fine, I promise."

"we.. okay." he said stuttering.

"_I also have the power to see the future and from what i've seen it doesn't look good, I keep seeing visions of people getting killed by the girls also killing us quickly along with bubbles getting killed slowly and painfully and eventually decapitating her head while laughing,taunting as i'm watching it in horror as i'm dying on my knees and other gory and horrifying things. I sure hope it doesn't happen and i'm predicting it will happen 2 years from now It better not happen. It just makes me cringe just thinking about it." he thought._

**"**Okay class recess is over let's go back inside now."

Everybody runs to the class along with the boys and Bubbles behind them.

"Everybody take your seats next thing we are going to..."

She's interrupted when the boombox starts playing music with a chill vibe to it.

Bracker, Bloomer, and Butcher immediately gets up, "May we be excused." Bracker siad.

"Yes you may boys but just don't go through the..."

"Roof we know, we never do that." Bloomer said.

"Come on Bubbles you are finally going to see them firsthand." Butcher said cracking his knuckles and head.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE MY FIST AND SHOVE IT UP THEIR A..."

"BUTCHER LANGUAGE!" screamed.

"Sorry I just can't wait."

"You ready Bubbles?" Bracker asked.

"AS READY AS I'LL EVER BE, LET'S KICK THEIR GIRLY BUTTS."

"RAD!" they said in unison.

They high five each other and fly to the city, "This is going to be awesome finally we can get rid of them." Butcher said.

Bracker and Bloomer look as each other smiling and nodding, Bubbles was excited as well.

In the far distance they see 3 figures flying to the city, Bracker looks at them from a certain distance, "there they are let's get them."

They fly toward them and Bubbles was shocked and scared when she saw them up close.

**to be continued...**

**stay tuned for the battle and everything else coming up on chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6: Battle

**Here's Chapter 6.**

(Broker wears a dark black dress with a grey stripe in the middle, dark demon red eyes, long black hair extending across the back of her head, 2 spiked bracelets on each wrist, a chain wrapped around her right hand, and black shoes with black laces.)

(Batcher wears a green dress with a red skull on the front and on the back it read, "Death to all who opposes us and go to hell Rowdydown Boys." written in red, flaming green eyes, long green hair the exact same as Broker, green shoes with Green laces and a green energy bat on her left hand.)

(Broomer wears a dark blue dress with a white skull on the front, ice cold dark blue eyes, a long spear with a picture of them beating up the boys on her left hand, blue shoes with blue laces, and the same hairstyle as Broker and batcher but light blue.)

"Well well well if it isn't the RowdyDown Boys hahaha!" Broker said in a demonic voice.

"Or should I say the Rowdyloser boys." Batcher said, all 3 girls laughing.

"Out of the way, we don't waste our time with useless scum like you. Unless you want to get your butts kicked, broken, and bruised for the 150th time." Broomer said getting impatient and ready to fight with her spear pointing at them.

"I don't think so Rowdychump girls this time we are going to beat you, or are you just a bunch of wusses afraid of fighting." Butcher taunted sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah you girls don't stand a chance against us now, we got a new friend to help us out." Bracker said, pushing them away with his hand.

"We are so going to kick your butts and after that we will run you out of town and you will never come back ever again." Bloomer said fixing to get confident, "_That's the spirit Bloomer we can do this I know we can, just be confident man." _he thought to himself.

Broomer examines Bubbles up close, "hahahaha that's your friend and you think she is going to beat us, ha she's doesn't even look threatening, I'll crush her big head and pigtails under my foot, dispose of her like trash, nothing but scum." Broomer threatened them.

Bubbles was scared and her skin started to crawl,"_okay they look scary up close but you got to be tough Bubbles,you can't be the same crybaby like you used to,are you really going to take that Bubbles, you need to teach her a lesson she'll never forget!" She thought to herself._

Bubbles eyes was glowing dark red, gritting her teeth, and clenching her fists fixing to throw a punch, she was starting to go,"Hardcore."

"Awww isn't that sweet come look at this girls, this little girly crybaby is getting mad, pfft pathetic." Broomer teased.

Broker and Batcher looks at Bubbles and starts to laugh," hahahahahaha! what is she going to do, hit us with her stupid dolls, invite us to her tea parties, or perhaps cry and run off?" Broker said making fun of her.

Bubbles was really angry, she's never been this way before, even with the 6 monsters she backed at the professor's simulation.

All 3 boys noticed how mad Bubbles was getting and instantly smirked, "You see that girls that's the sign of defeat,so we are going to let you off with a warning, get out of town and never come back unless you want a beating of a lifetime right here right now." Butcher puts on his green brass knuckles and gets in his fighting stance.

Broker and Broomer loses their patience and prepares to battle, "Very well boys if you want to throw your lives away then so be it." Broomer said.

Bracker makes a red energy bat, and Bloomer takes out his karate stick.

"You ready Bubbles?" Bloomer looks at her, she looks back at him, nodding.

"Yeah I want to whoop that little red head over there." Bubbles said, pointed out in a deep, scary voice.

Bracker makes another energy bat and hands it to Bubbles, "Here you need this."

"Thanks."

"All right everybody let's show these little girls what we are made of nobody messes with the RowdyWright boys, no one!"

"Girls you know what to do, give them all you got and remember no mercy, no hesitating and this time we end them for good." Broker said.

"You ready girls?"

"You got that right Bracker." Broker smirked.

"_Attack guys"_

_"Go girls."_

(**The Rowdywright boys and Rowdywrong girls charge at each other, Bracker and Bubbles swings at Broker but blocks it and hits Bubbles in the face with her chain. she throws it at Bracker but counters it with his bat and punches her in the stomach, she quickly grabs his shirt and punches Bracker 6 times in the face knocking him 50 feet back, Broker attempts to uppercut him, but Bubbles kicks her in the back, picks her up and throws her down onto the ground and hits Broker with her bat, Broker blocks it with her weapon and are caught in a struggle, Broker throws her chain at Bubbles, she quickly catches it and pulls back and ends up punching her 5 times in the face then uppercuts her up in the air, Broker snaps her fingers teleporting behind Bubbles punching and kicking her 150 times in the back at light speed finishing it with a sucker punch, then throws her to the ground. Bubbles gets up, but broker comes from behind and puts her chain around Bubbles neck, choking her.)**

**"**ack ack ack Br... Bracker.. " Bubbles said, pleading for his help.

Broker pulls it back harder,"Pathetic little girl did you think you were the boy's savior ha, I have seen ants that fight better than you,and don't worry your death will be quick and painless you shoulda stayed home with your worthless sisters and have your dad leave you on the side of the street."

She pulls it back even harder, Bubbles face turns bright red and falls to her knees.

Bracker regains his balance and goes back to Broker and Bubbles, he sees Broker choking her to death, "Oh no I need to do something quick come on, come on think...I got it."

Bracker turns invisible and teleports behind Broker, he quickly grabs her dress and throws her over his shoulder, Broker lands back on her feet, she's frustrated, "Annoying little brat you just can't accept defeat can you, this time I finish you and your little friend there."

Bracker helps Bubbles on her feet, she gasps for air, "Bubbles are you all right.: Bracker said worried.

Bubbles nods her head, "Yes i'm fine let's just beat her." she gasped between breaths.

"Here this should help." Bracker rubs his hands together as fast as he could, in only a few seconds his hands are filled with sparkles, "Hold still Bubbles."

He puts his hands over Bubbles and covers her in sparkles, after 30 seconds, Bubbles realizes that Bracker healed her.

Bubbles hugs him with tears running down her face, "Thanks Bracker I thought for a minute I was done for."

Bracker hugs her back, "Of course I wasn't going to let you die, I kept my promise when you had that nightmare, remember?"

"Yes."

"Also i'm going to give you some of my energy, it's not much, but it will be enough, here."

He transports red energy inside of her body.

"Now I'm ready she'll pay for what she said to me."

"Just because both of you are back and gave her some spare energy doesn't mean nothing."

"Shut up, let's end this!" Bubbles said in dark, angry voice.

"Very well."

they clash into each other.

(**Bloomer and Broomer are caught in a weapon struggle, Bloomer hits her with his stick, but Broomer blocks it with her spear, she quickly swings and slashes Bloomer across his chest and rips part of his shirt off, she stabs Bloomer, he counters it with his weapon and hits her jaw and kicks her in the stomach then punches her in the face knocking her a few feet back.**

**Bloomer attempts to strike, Broomer ducks, uppercuts him in the neck and sucker punches him in the stomach, he quickly grabs Broomer and headbutts her in the head. Broomer picks him up and body slams him 70,000 feet to the ground, Broomer grabs his hand and slams him 50 more times and slashes Bloomer 80 times on the arms, legs, and face with her spear Bloomer is now laying on the ground with slash marks all over his body.)**

**"**_Owww it hurts sooo bad, man, she's faster,stronger,and more agile than me. uhh I can't move, there's only one thing to do I gotta transform it will not last long, but I can't just quit now_**, **_I have to." He thought._

"HAHAHA! foolish little boy did you think training nonstop for 60 years was really going to defeat us, you guys are persistant, no matter i'll make it a slow and agonizing death for you, and your little girlfriend over there is going to be nothing, except mangled body parts in just a few minutes." Broomer said, in a cold, demonic voice.

Bloomer eyes suddenly grew wide and his entire body started to glow bright red, his eyes had 2 red skulls, clenching his fist and had a anger bitter look on his face.

"Awww look at you getting mad how cute, it won't make a big difference, say goodbye to everyone you love and your life Bloomer."

Broomer raises her spear to his chest getting ready to stab Bloomer, Bloomer explodes in a fit of rage and a bright red flash blinds Broomer for a bit, when she looks at him again, Bloomer is standing on his feet entirely red.

Bloomer gives her the death stare and prepares to battle, "I WILL KILL YOU!" Bloomer shouted.

(**Bloomer charges at Broomer, he fires 700 red energy balls, she dodges them kicks and punches her 700 times at light speed, and finishes it with a uppercut sending her back 400 feet, he teleports and punches Broomer, but she dodges and punches him in the face and kicks him the chest, he grabs her and charges up his punch, both his hands were entirely covered with red flames now, he punches her on both of her sides, slams her down and hammer punches her 40 times, he flew up and charges a red beam and prepares to fire at Broomer, who is now lying on the ground. As Bloomer prepares to, his body turns back to normal and falls down on his back unconscious.)**

**"**Darn it, I ran out of power so I guess this is it then and I thought we were going to win for sure this time, oh well goodbye world." Bloomer slowly closes his eyes and stays perfectly still, not moving a single inch.

(**Butcher and Batcher exchange blows with their weapon, Butcher punches Batcher, sending her 40 feet, she spits a couple of her teeth out, she gets angry,"Oh you little brat you are sooo going to pay for that!" Batcher shouted her face getting red.**

**"Will you stop calling us brats we have a name you know!" Butcher shouted.**

**"What are you going to do about it?" Batcher taunted.**

**(Butcher kicks her knees and sucker punches her in the face, she grabs Butcher and headbutts him and swaps him away with her green bat, she appears before him and slams him down, she throws green energy balls, Butcher immediately gets up and runs doing front, side, and back flips avoiding each one, Batcher teleports in front of him and grabs him by his shirt and blows him away with a green beam. Butcher regains posture, Batcher flew toward him and light speed, Butcher uppercuts and hits her neck, he flies up and punches Batcher 50 times in the chest, drop kicks her in the back, and pins her down on the ground, she throws Butcher over and punches him 500 times and elbows him on his face, he barely gets up.)**

**"**Boys regroup" Bracker said.

"Girls regroup" Broker said.

They all regroup, Bubbles realizes Bloomer hasn't regrouped yet.

"Where's Bloomer?" Bubbles asked Bracker.

"There." Butcher points out, they rush to his aid.

Bubbles gasps and starts to cry, but holds it back.

"Is he dead?" Bubbles said shocked and scared.

Bracker examines him, "No, but he's conscious and hurt really bad,hey Butcher got any energy to spare?"

"Yeah here i'll heal him."

Butcher walks to Bloomer, he gives his energy to Bloomer, after 4 minutes, they help him get back on his feet.

Bloomer slowly opens his eyes and holds his arm in pain with slash marks on his body.

Bubbles and Bracker are both bruised with 2 black eyes, their clothes torn.

Bubbles is holding her leg in extreme pain, and Bracker covering his chest in pain while trying to stay balanced.

Butcher holds his right arm in pain.

"Thanks guys, my goodness these girls are not playing around, so how did it go with you guys?"

"Not so well Bloomer, Batcher got me beat all around, she can take quite a punch and also much more tougher than me." Butcher said.

"Me and Bubbles had a hard...owww... time with her, even with Bubble's rage it barely got us the upper hand she's faster and stronger than us what about you Bloomer?" Bracker said in pain.

"Not even close to beating her, much more tougher than all of us combined, this really hurts." Bloomer said.

They turn around and sees the girls standing in front of them, "Had enough yet sissies, like I said before that new friend of yours wasn't even worth it, nothing just roadkill for me to crush and what world is she from ayways, sounds like it could be fun taking over your lame little town." Broker said.

Bubbles eyes went wide open, she knows her town is in great peril now, she makes a face in bitter rage, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CITY, IF YOU SO MUCH LAND A HAND ON ANYBODY THERE I WILL HUNT YOU THREE DOWN AND FREAKING KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, YOU LEAVE MY TOWN AND EVERYTHING ELSE ALONE YOU HEAR, AND DO YOU REALLY THINK I'LL TELL YOU OVER MY DEAD BODY!" She growled.

"Woah somebody is in a bad mood today, and what makes you think you can take all 3 of us single handedly you and Bracker were barely able to handle me. No matter we will just simply go to our professor and tell us where and have him takes us there." Broker smirked.

"No I won't let you."

"Quite the contrary, you won't be able to do that once we kill you all, so any last words before we end your pitiful lives?" Broker said.

"Yeah, just give us a moment everyone group huddle." Bracker said.

"Guys we got to think of a plan and fast, because if we don't, we are screwed. If anyone got a plan now's the time to tell us." Bracker said panicking.

Everyone quickly tries to think of a plan then Bubbles got an idea.

"Guys I got an idea." Bubbles said excitedly.

Bloomer, Butcher,and Bracker all smile,"really what is it?" Bloomer asked.

"do you guys have enough strength to fly?"

"Kind of why?" Bracker questioned.

"Because it's going to get a little messy and also does anybody have the power to freeze people or something?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah i do." Bloomer said.

"Perfect all right everyone just follow my lead." Bubbles said.

"Sure thing." Butcher nodding his head.

They all fly farther away from the city, "Hey sissy girls, is that the best you can do, you guys are weak, spinless." Bubbles taunted them.

"Yeah I thought you guys were better than this." Bracker nerviously said.

"Come and catch us little girls." Bloomer taunted.

"Yeah unless you're chicken." Butcher said making chicken noises.

"That's it we had enough come on girls let's show these Rowdychump boys what we're made of."

"Yeah" They all said in unison.

They fly toward them at lightning speed, "Here they come Bubbles now what?" Bloomer said.

"Follow me guys, Bloomer when I say now you freeze them got it?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Then let's go."

They all fly away from the city with the girls only a couple feet behind, after 35 miles, the girls are only 2 feet away from them.

"Stop running away you cowards and face us like a man." Broomer said mad and frustrated.

Bubbles looks back at the girls and looks at Bloomer, "Now Bloomer."

Bloomer snaps his fingers and the girls are caught dead in their tracks unable to move."

"Hey what's going on?" Broomer said.

"Let us go." Broker said.

"This is cheating." Batcher said.

"What are you going to do now Bubbles?" Butcher asked.

"Everyone this is going to get rough so once I release my attack you immediately fly away as fast and far as you can back at the city, okay?"

Bracker nods his head, "Okay tell us when, we'll get out of your way, Bloomer and Butcher give her some space."

They back away 500 feet and they get ready for her attack, "Okay Bubbles we're ready."

"Very well this is the end for you Rowdywrong girls, okay concentrate."

Bubbles raises her hands and charges a "Spirit Bomb", both the boys and the girls look up at her dazed, "What is this no it can't be can she possibly be...the one?" Bloomer asked shocked.

"_This is for you Townsville, and all my family members I wont let these girls take over, I will die trying to protect you."_ after 5 minutes Bubbles spirit bomb was bigger and larger than the sky, she unleashes it and it slowly goes towards the girls.

"Guys follow me go, go, go, go!" Bubbles said hurrying them up, they immediately flew as fast as they could, they safely go back to the city.

"With a bomb that big it's going to destroy everything, Bracker deploy the force field now." bloomer said.

"Can do, everyone get next to me this is going to get crazy."

They all hold bracker and they brace themselves, "okay here goes" Bracker raises his hands and deploys a force field over the entire city.

"Wow I did not know she had it in her, hmmm I guess she's a worthy opponent after all." Broker said.

"We are going to die somebody do something!"Broomer said panicking.

"Calm down Broomer we can survive something like this." Batcher said.

"Barely oh no it's..." Broomer gets interrupted, the bomb hits the girls and the ground violently shakes, Bubbles and Bloomer both close their eyes holding Bracker tighter.

The spirit bomb explodes destroying half the planet, after 6 minutes it finally stops.

After everything clears up, everything is entirely destroyed except for the city, Bloomer and Bubbles opens up their eyes and found out that the plan worked, "_YES, IT WORKED GUYS, WE DID IT WE FINALLY DEFATED THE ROWDYWRONG GIRLS AND ITS ALL THANKS TO BRACKER BUT MAINLY BUBBLES FOR COMING UP THE FANTASTIC IDEA YOU ROCK BUBBLES, AND THANKS TO BRACKER FOR SAVING OUR LIVES AND THE ENTIRE CITY!" _Bloomer cheered.

"Oh my goodness Bubbles you did it you beat them after 60 years they are finally gone." Bracker cheered.

All 3 boys clap and cheer loudly for Bubbles, they all give her a group hug.

"Owww owww ow ow" they all said in unison.

"Maybe we should get healed first and then cheer some more." Bracker sugggested.

They all nod their heads and quickly rushes back to their house, they burst through the front door. Radtonium runs to the boys who has a worried look on his face.

"Boys are you okay what happened out there, and oh no you guys are badly injured don't worry i'll put you each into a chamber." Radtonium picks up bubbles and boys and rushes downstairs, "Oww hey professor slow it down a bit our injuries still hasn't healed up yet." Bracker said.

"Sorry, but I care so much about you boys and also you Bubbles I can't bear watching you boys suffer, so what happened?" Radtonium said.

"Heal us first professor then we'll tell you all about ,we have some awesome news to tell you." Butcher said.

Radtonium runs to the computer and types in the codes, "Access granted deploying 3 more chambers." the computer said.

Radtonium puts everyone in their own chamber and closes them.

"Put codes in to process healing." the computer said.

Radtonium quickly puts in the codes, "Affirmative beginning healing."

Radtonium anxiously waits in his chair.

(**30 minutes later)**

**"**Healing's complete remove subjects, have a good day."

Radtonium opens the chambers and they all fly to the professor.

"So boys tell me what happened?" Radtonium questioned Bracker.

Well here's story what started is that..." Bracker started telling the story.

Radtonium was extremely surprised, "_WOW BOYS YOU ARE THE BEST PROTECTORS EVER THANK YOU SO MUCH BRACKER, I'M SO PROUD OF ALL OF YOU_." Radtonium exclaimed, pulling them all into a hug.

"You boys are the best sons a dad or a "Professor" can ever have", radtonium's voice started to breakdown with tears flowing from his face.

He sets them down.

"Also we saved the best news for last you ready guys" Bracker said getting excited.

"Ready" They said in unison.

"...1...2...3... _BUBBLES DEFEATED THE ROWDYWRONG GIRLS!"_

Radtonium was even more shocked did he just hear what I think he heard, "What" he said wideyed.

"Bubbles defeated the Rowdywrong girls." They repeated.

"Radtonium gasps and slowly walks to Bubbles and stares at her eye level."

"All these years I waited and hoped that someday the boys will defeat them, but never in my life that a person from another world would actually defeat them, you truly are our 1# savior." Radtonium smiled, he grabs Bubbles and holds her tight, "Thank you bubbles, thank you so much, you are the most amazing person we have ever met, no pun attended boys.

"None taken Professor." Butcher said.

"No problem professor I was so glad to help, that's what a "Powerpuff Girl" do." Bubbles said.

"Which reminds us we got a very special ceremony just for you Bubbles, and everyone is invited come on Bubbles." Bloomer said.

The boys carry the professor and fly up to their room, Bubbles comes in behind.

Bloomer goes to the closet and takes out a toy microphone, Butcher takes their toy animals and assemble all of them in chairs, Radtonium pulls out a seat and sits next to them. Bloomer, Bracker, Butcher and stand on the bed with Bracker and Butcher next to Bloomer.

"Testing..1..2..3" Bloomer said clearing his throat.

"Ladies and gentleman today is a extra special day the moment we have all been waiting for, the Rowdywrong girls have been defeated earlier today, it's hard to believe I know, But the person who did It is Bubbles, a girl from a different world she helped restore our beloved city and it's still unknown where they've gone, but Bubbles, our friend have proven to us her bravery, brains and brawn in battle and today we give her something extra special so give it up for Bubbles." Bloomer spoke through the microphone.

Everyone claps and cheers as Bubbles flies up and stands in front of Butcher holding a golden crown.

"On behalf of our city and family members and for your true bravery, brains, and brawn in battle I hereby declare you an official member of..._THE ROWDYWRIGHT BOYS."_ Butcher declared putting the golden crown on her head.

everyone praises her for her success.

"_BUBBLES, BUBBLES, BUBBLES, BUBBLES"_ they all said, praising Bubbles.

Bubbles was so happy, she could not describe words on how happy she is.

"So Bubbles would you like to say a few words?" Butcher asked.

Bubbles smiles, "yes I do."

Bloomer hands the microphone to Bubbles.

"Bubbles I still can't believe it you BEAT the Rowdywrong girls." Bracker repeated.

"I know Bracker it's crazy" Bubbles said.

"Thanks you guys, you know I couldn't have done it without you guys, especially you Bloomer and Bracker, and Radtonium thanks for helping me out when I ready needed it, I consider all of you as my family, you've treated me so well ever since I got here, helping me every step of the way its just I can't describe how much you've done for me, thank you guys and Bloomer I have something to give you." Bubbles said speaking into the microphone.

Bloomer walks up in front of Bubbles, "What is it?"

Without warning, Bubbles kisses him on the cheek and gives him a tight hug, Bloomer kisses her on the forehead and hugs her back, "Thank you Bloomer."

"Your welcome Bubbles, i'll do anything for you."

Bracker and Butcher both smile and shakes their head, "Young love it sure is a beautiful thing isn't it Butcher."

"It sure is Bracker I have a good feeling this is going to be a great future for us, now that those pesky girls are gone, we can now take a break."

All 3 boys sit next to Bubbles on the little blue table they had in the middle of the room.

_**There you guys go chapter 6, i'm going to go to my grandparents for a couple of weeks and they have no computer so yeah.**_

_**I decided to **_**finish this chapter and post it today as a bonus before I leave, but don't worry it will be worth the wait.**

**Scourge, I know you said only one tense and other things, but it's kind of hard to do. Also i'm a noob as well, so don't feel bad.**

**There's your chapter, mate ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Bubble's New power

**Chapter 7, here you go! **

Radtonium gets up and walks out of the room.

"Hey guys i'm going to make some dinner are you guys hungry?" Radtonium asked.

"After today, you know it professor." Bracker said.

"Okay then." Radtonium walks downstairs into the kitchen, "Bubbles is going to get the best lunch she can possibly have she deserves it after all, and the boys too." he said, smiling.

(**The bedroom has 3 beds, a blue one in front of the red wall, and the red and green one right next to it, blue carpet, Blue round table with four chairs in the middle of the room, with a blue boombox on a green table next to the windows.)**

"So, Bubbles how does it feel being a part of The Rowdywright boys?" Butcher said, patting on Bubble's back softly.

"This is the best thing that has ever happened to me, thanks so much guys. You guys helped me alot even though it's only been a day, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, we'll do anything for you, what is it?" Bracker said.

"Well first we have to make sure the Rowdywrong girls are really dead, because if they arent, we can't let them get to Townsville, my sisters won't stand a chance, also I want to take revenge on Mojo Jojo for beating me up and sending me here."

"So Mojo jojo was the one that beat you up and sent you here, right?" Bloomer asked.

Bubbles nods, "Yes, he also zapped my sisters."

"Well don't you worry Bubbles we got your back, we are going to help you all the way." Bracker said.

"Yeah, we are going to make them pay, especially Mojo Jojo." Bloomer said.

"Thanks, oh and by the way you guys said you have different powers from each other?"

"That's right." Bracker said.

"But do you guys at least have the same powers?" Bubbles asked

"Yes me and Bloomer both can freeze people." Bracker said.

"Then why didn't we do that earlier in the fight?"

"It wouldn't work, because like we said before, they predict every move we make, even I was able to do so they become unfazed unless I caught them by surprise, that's how we managed to freeze them." Bracker explained.

"Oh"

"Yep"

"Well while the professor is busy making lunch what do you guys want to do in the meantime?" Bubbles asked.

"We can dance, and listen to some music."

"Sure we can do that." Bubbles said.

"Oh and Bubbles I have a surprise for you when we eat lunch." Bloomer said.

"Even better hehe." Bubbles said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"I'll get the music." Butcher said.

Bracker takes the boombox and places it on the table, Butcher puts one of the cd's in it.

**Butcher takes out a couple albums.**

Bloomer practices dancing with Bubbles.

_"Amazing, she charged up a spirit bomb with no effort, even with me and my brother's 60 years of training we still can't do that, what else is she capable of doing, we'll find out soon enough." _Bloomer thought.

"How can you put in cd's in a boombox?" Bubbles asked.

"Ours is backwards compatible." Butcher said.

"Okay then"

Bracker presses play and starts dancing.

"Have you heard of electronic music like this Bubbles?" Bracker asked, dancing with Butcher.

"No, but it sounds really good, Bloomer let's dance with them."

"Sure thing Bubbles."

Bubbles and Bloomer walks to Butcher and Bracker, they are all dancing.

* * *

The RowdyWrong girls are laying on a giant crater a few miles from the city, struggling to get up.

"Owwww that was some massive fire power." Broomer said holding her chest in pain, barely standing.

"How did she learn to do that?" Batcher questioned.

"I don't know, But it looks like we underestimated her, we got to learn to do that and find out how much power lies within her." Batcher said.

"I will kill her and then those brats." Broomer angirly said with icy blue flames in her eyes.

"Our best bet right now is to go back to the professor and learn more about her, then go to townsville and have our destructive fun, after that we kill her and then those boys." Broker said.

"The professor is not going to happy about us losing, Broker."

"I know Broomer, well let's go."

They teleport back to the lab where the professor was sitting in his black rolling chair with a Big monitor with several screens.

They appear behind the professor, he notices and turns around, and slowly walks to them with a grin.

"What happened why are you guys injured?" the Professor said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

Broker gulps, "Professor, th..t..the Rowdywright boys de..d..defeated us." Broker said scared and stuttering.

The professor eyes turns bright red and clenches his fists, but tries to stay calm.

"WHAT _HOW CAN THE ROWDYWRIGHT BOYS BEAT YOU GIRLS, I WANT AN ANSWER NOW!" _

Broomer speaks out, "Professor it wasn't our fault it was their new friend, she's from a different universe, she defeated us with a spirit bomb, and also Bloomer froze us."

The professor slowly calms himself down, "Hmmm, well in that case I need to do some tests and find out who she is and know how she managed to do that move to beat you and learn more about her heritage, in order to do so, we have to go to her universe." Professor said.

"Okay, what do you want us to do professor?" Batcher asked.

"In the meantime, you guys train and try to replicate that move or do whatever you have to do, I have a feeling she's not going to be easy to take down, I will send robots to keep them busy but i'll wait tomorrow to do that."

"Okay, Come on girls, we have to train if we are ever going to kill her and those boys, but first we need to heal." Broker said.

The girls heal themselves and proceed to a room on the far left side.

The Professor looks at the image of Bubbles, "Huh, I can't believe she was able to defeat my girls, but it was a lucky shot, I need to do more research on her."

**(The lab has blue chrome covered floor, with the professors chair and monitor on the right side of the room, the rest of the place is completely covered in darkness, unable to see anything.)**

The girls go inside the room and turns on the lights.

**(The room has white walls with a big machine on the left side of the room with tons of Buttons and levers, the floors are also white, and the size of the room is the size of 3, 5-story buildings.)**

"So Broker what do you suggest we do?" Broomer asked.

"For starters, train as much as we can like the professor said, if she's that powerful to do that move, then we need to be ready when the time comes."

"So what level are we at now?" Batcher said.

Broker walks over to the machine and looks at the gauge,"We are at level 149"

"Turn it up to 613" Broomer suggested.

"I agree, if we go up to that level they won't stand a chance." Batcher said.

Broker nods, "Yeah I can't wait to kill them, all right let's do it."

"_YEAH" _in unison.

**(Broker turns the knob and adjust it to 613, the room fades into a simulation that shows Downsville with 60,000 cyborgs each the same model and color as the girls, they fly up now face to face with them.)**

"All right girls they are a little faster and stronger than before, so remember focus on agility and strength." Broker said.

"Let's get them." Broomer said.

"GO"

**(The RowdyWrong Girls and the cyborgs clash at each other, Broker** **faces 20,000 of the same model and color as her, they charge at Broker at Ludicrous speed and punches her, she quickly blocks and dodges each attack, she punches 3 of them in the chest, Broker grabs one and and spins around at ludicrous speed and hits 5,000 of them and kicks the one she was holding into a building. **

**1 punches her from behind , she side jumps and kicks it in the back, crashing into the street.**

**Broker also uppercuts one behind her in the chin, it quickly grabs her dress and headbutts her in the head at a street light, she grabs it and notices she's surrounded by 2,000 of them, they all punch and kick at once at ludicrous speed, she dodges them all and bashes the street light at one of its heads, she gets punched in the face 6,000 times and bodyslamed into a building.**

**She quickly regains posture and punches 5 coming at her and kicks one in the stomach knocking into another cyborg. 10,000 more charge, Broker fires a red beam destroying all of them and 2 buildings.**

**"15,000 down, more to go."**

**Broker faces the remaining cyborgs.**

**"This is fun and all, but it's time to wrap this up, I think I proved myself enough" she charges up, her hair is now red, and her whole body is more black.**

**She punches and kicks and throws red enegy blasts at every single one of them at plaid speed, each one falling apart and exploding, she stops time and throws the remaining 2,000 together, she flies up and charges a black- red beam and fires creating an atomic explosion, destroying the entire city, nothing but rubble of what was left.)**

"This is level 613, pfft, that was way too easy, our power has grown to a almost moleculer level, we need to go much, much, much, higher than this and also I still can't believe we didn't go full power on the boys, I know that they had a new friend along, but I didn't expect her to beat us like that. Next time, they won't be so lucky just you wait boys and you too girlie." Broker said watching her sisters fighting with their multiple cyborg counterparts.

**(Broomer punches 70 of them left and right, one footstomps Broomer, she quickly grabs its leg and bodyslams it on the pavement and stomps on its leg 30 times, 3 kicks Broomer, but blocks and fires blue energy blasts at them. The cyborg quickly gets up and punches her from behind, she grabs its arm and yanks it off and wraps around the head and pulls it towards her, decepitating it. Broomer grabs one and slams it on the ground and kicks its head off, she throws the body and kicks it at one, knocking it on the ground. Broomer gets kicked in the back and thrown into a mailbox, 50 cyborgs aerial punches Broomer, she jumps and kicks one coming toward her , she charges a blue beam and fires at 12,000 and quickly destroys the rest with numerous kicks and punches at ludicrous speed.)**

"This is level 613, well that sure was a major dissappointment, we need to turn it up a lot higher, hmmm come to think of it, why didnt we finish those guys off and also how did that girl managed to beat us, no matter they won't be so lucky next time."

Broomer flies next to Broker, "We need to go much much higher would you agree Broker?" Broomer asked.

"Yeah definently they weren't at all different from last time." Broker said.

"I think its because our power has grown alot over the years."

"I guess that's the case here, Broomer."

Broker and Broomer lie on their back watching Batcher fight.

They notice there's only 5,000 cyborgs left and Batcher's power increasing, "Wow she must be taking our defeat a little too hard." Bloomer said.

"I wouldn't blame her I would feel the same way too if we were defeated, let alone by the RowdyWright Boys." Broker said.

"She's always been faster than all of us when it comes to combat, its a no wonder she's almost finished, and also yeah I agree." Bloomer said.

"All right i'm done fighting I should wrap this up." Batcher said.

**Batcher points at the remaining cyborgs and starts spinning like a drill, " Super mega death drill go." she charges at them and the cyborgs do the same attack as well, they charge toward each other in a big power struggle, "More power." Batcher pushes her power to the limit which triggers an explosion, when the smoke clears it shows Batcher holding her right arm in pain and cyborg parts everywhere.)**

They all rush towards Batcher, "are you okay?" Bloomer asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

Batcher takes her hand off her shoulder with a slight smile, "I'm okay guys it's just... I need to practice more on that move, and also the robots did a number on me while I was battling."

"Well its official we have to go alot higher." Broker said.

They all nod and the room goes back to normal, Broker turns off the machine and they all walk out.

* * *

Bubbles and the boys are sitting on the table, "So Bracker are we going to train today like you said back at the school?" Bubbles curiously asked.

Bracker looks at Bubbles and smiles, "We don't have to, I changed my mind because I think we have done enough battling for today."

"Yeah and besides we have 5 months off anyway there's really no need to right now." Butcher said.

"Oh okay and one question: Why did give you 5 months off, just because of the project you guys presented and also it was nice of her to give me a pillow and blanket to sleep in." Bubbles said.

"Our world operates strangely than what your used to, and because we have done alot of good things to the towns people, so occasionally she gives us days, months off, a year or two if we're lucky." Bracker explained.

Radtonium calls for them downstairs, "Guys dinner is ready, I made this extra special for you boys, especially Bubbles."

"Coming professor!" Bracker yells from the room.

"You guys go ahead, I have to do something real quick." Bloomer said.

"Okay then come on Bubbles let's eat." Bracker said.

Bubbles smiles, "YAY, IM HUNGRY LET'S GOO!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Bracker and Butcher quickly follow her downstairs, Bloomer closes the door.

"Okay, Bubbles seems to have some sort of power hidden inside of her, because there was no way she could quickly and effortlessly charge up that attack in mere minutes, it takes years to replicate that move, I tried to analyze her power, But I can't seem to read it for some reason, her mind is blocked off, what is she trying to hide?" Bloomer was curious to find out, but realizes he had to go back downstairs in a couple of minutes, or they will be worried.

Bloomer walks over to his blue bed and presses a blue button on the bottom, the red wall where Bubbles slept flipped over, its neon blue and red and the door is green.

Bloomer opens the door and the lights automatically flicker on.

**(the** **room has a load of energy weapons, swords, nunchucks, brass knuckles, karate clothes, paint, ad every other weapon you could possibly have was there from left to right, in front of Bloomer held a orange dress with a black stripe in the middle with a white sunflower on top being held in a glass case.)**

Bloomer removes the glass and picks the dress up, "This dress has imaginable power only the hero can possess and handle, legends say that a little girl from another universe would rise up and stop the greatest threat that has ever occured in all of time and space. If Bubbles is able to handle this much power and our training, then she could be the hero, But im still not sure I guess we will find out soon though."

Bloomer walks out and presses the blue button again, the wall and door goes back to normal.

Bracker, Butcher, and Radtonium starts eating, stuffing their mouths as much as they can, the table had a lot of food than they can possibly handle, every food imaginable is on the table.

Bracker noticed how much Bubbles was eating, "Wow Bubbles you sure are hungry, though I can understand due to how much you went through, and I sure hope Blossom and Buttercup are okay."

Bubbles was about to eat a chicken leg, she sets it down and stares at Bracker,"I hope so too, despite it had been only a day, i'm pretty sure they are all right handling Townsville without me."

"Do you want to go to back, are feeling homesick?" Bracker asked.

Bubbles shook her head, "Not really, I thought about me training, because when I confronted Mojo at his lab, his agility, speed, and strength was hard to come by, that's how he beat me up so easily, so he should be waaaay powerful than me by now, who knows what kind of plan he has in store right now."

"Okay then, Oh and Bubbles here's that surprise we promised." Bloomer pulls out the dress and white sunflower and hands it to Bubbles.

Bubbles mouth opens in shock and amazement, "Bloomer it's so...beautiful."

"I know blue is your signature color, but I figured you would look cute in this."

Bubbles immediately takes it and flew up to the bathroom and comes out 6 minutes later wearing the orange dress and white sunflower.

Radtonium smiles, "Awwww that's sweet of you Bloomer."

"Well you know me." Bloomer felt embarrassed.

Radtonium gets up, cleans up the kitchen and walks upstairs into his bedroom, "I'll be up in my room, holler if you need anything."

Bubbles starts hugging Bloomer as tightly as she could, Bloomer hugs her back, " you sure are quite the hugging type huh?" Bloomer teased.

"Hehe yeah I guess so."

Bubbles and Bloomer starts blushing, their cheeks almost entirely red.

Bracker and Butcher notice it and starts teasing them, "You guys would make a great couple don't you think?" Butcher teased.

"That's so cute." Bracker said.

"They both stare at them then back at each other, they let go, both rubbing the back of their heads.

Bubbles starts to get dizzy, her vision gets blurry, and she's trying to gain balance.

"Bubbles are you okay?" Bracker asked.

"Yeah Yeah i'm okay, it's just that... im feeling..." Bubbles falls to the floor unconscious.

Bracker and Butcher looks at Bloomer, "Bloomer what's happening?" Butcher asked.

"Don't worry guys it's just a little side effect from the dress, it has imaginable power that only the hero can handle and also her life source is "Chemical X" so it might take some time for her body to get used to it."

"Oh okay... wait what's happening to her." Butcher notices that Bubbles started to glow orange, she gets lifted in the air and she gets brighter and brighter till an explosion knocks the 3 boys back against the wall, when they open their eyes, they saw something that they didn't think would happen.

Bubble's body was glowing orange and electricity is surging through her body, she opens her eyes, clenches her fists and looks at the boys with glowing Orange eyes with a smirk.

"Bubbles..." Bracker stopped as he was speechless.

Bubbles slowly looks around her and then back at the boys.

"This...feels...amazing... i've never felt this good and powerful before, now i'm ready."

Bubble's voice was deep and more serious, her cute and innocent voice was gone.

Bracker, Bloomer, and Butcher slowly gets up and carefully walks to her, Bracker extends his hand towards her, "You okay?"

Bubbles looks at him with her bright glowing orange eyes,still smirking she slowly walks to him, "I'm fine Bracker." She slowly patted on his right shoulder.

Bracker's body was trembling feeling paralyzed.

Bloomer was suprised and Butcher was admiring, he couldn't say anything.

"_What, she doesn't have the same life source like we do, this is impossible, how is she able to handle that much power without feeling any pain, she got up in just 3 seconds and acted she never felt a thing, Woah." _Bloomer didn't expect anything like that to happen.

"What are we going to do now, Bracker?"

"Nothing really Bloomer, there's nothing else to do, it's only 6:30 P.M."

"Well let's just go watch some T.V then." Butcher suggested.

They all nod their head and sit on the couch, "hey guys have you watched puppet pals?" Bubbles voice was still deep and serious.

They all look at each other in fear, her new voice was still making the boys uneasy.

"W..W..Well n...no why." Bracker finally spoke up.

"Its a good show, can you please pass me the remote?"

"S...Sure" Bracker picks up the remote with his hands trembling and hands it to Bubbles.

Radtonium runs down the stairs and into the living room, "Boys what happened I heard an explosion.

They slowly pointed at Bubbles, Radtonium looks at them with a stern look, "What did you guys do to her."

Bloomer gulped and spoke up, "I gave Bubbles the orange dress and she passed out, she quickly came to and the next thing we know, we were on the wall, wondering what just happened." Bloomer explained.

"what caused it?" Radtonium asked, stomping his foot.

"T...The... dress I gave her holds unimaginable power only a certain hero can possess and handle, im sorry." Bloomer apoligized, hanging his head down in shame.

Radtonium sighs and sets him on his shoulder, "Listen Bloomer I appreciate what you are trying to do, you are making her more powerful just in case a certain threat comes, but who knows what can happen to her, handling that much power comes with a price, i'll let it slide this time, but promise me you'll keep in touch to see how she's doing, okay?"

Bloomer nods, he sets him back down next to Bracker, Radtonium looks at the T.V and sees 2 puppets, one bonking the other with a bat.

"What is this?"

"Bubbles says it's called Puppet Pals, we've never seen it, can you watch it with us Professor please?" Bracker pleaded the professor, he smiles and sits next to him, "All right, everyone snuggle in."

Bubbles looks over and notices the Professor motioning her to come, "Come on Bubbles join in."

"Can I?" Bubbles voice goes back to normal.

Radtonium chuckles, "Of course, your part of the family after all."

"Yeah, you helped us defeat the RowdyWrong girls and everything." Bracker said, smiling.

"You are our family always.' Butcher said.

Bubbles excitedly jumps up and joins in, they are all snuggling against the professor's lap.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too, Bubbles." they all said in unison.

**In the next chapter, we find out what's happening back in Townsville, I'll include the villains later on. everything else will make sense later on.**

**I apoligize for this chapter not being so good and feeling random, I wanted to get this chapter done.**

**Fight scenes will get longer too.**


	8. Chapter 8: Townsville

**Chapter 8 is here!**

The city of Townsville is in a state of panic and destruction, Buildings getting knocked over and exploding, numerous sounds of lasers and guns can be heard miles outside the city making the ground rumble, robbers holding people hostage and robbing banks, villians running amok, people running for their lives, hiding anywhere they can hide, people getting injuried and killed.

(**The sky is dark red with a couple of white clouds.) **

A girl with a jetpack wielding 2 laser guns flew around the city shooting all around her, destroying streets, buildings, disintegrating people and throwing explosives.

"Finally, Now that those PowerPukes are gone I can finally become the one and only lovable PowerPuff Girl around while spreading chaos hahahahaha!" Princess Morebucks said, continuing her ranting and destroying Townsville.

An old lady wearing a white dress, carrying a orange purse runs for her life completely unaware that the Gang Green Gang are right in front of her, she turns to look in front and ends up slamming into Big Billy.

Ace stands over the lady, "Well, Well, Well where do you think you're going?" Without warning, Ace snaps his fingers, Big Billy picks her up by her legs.

"SSSSSSSo what are we going to do to her?" Snake asked.

Ace punches snake, "What do you think, Big Billy search her."

"Duh, sure." Big Billy shakes her up and down causing money, jewelry, and everything in her purse to spill out onto the floor.

"Life sure is good now that the Powerpuff Girls are gone, right Ace?" Li'l Arturo nudges Ace in the shoulder.

Ace smiles, "Ha ha ha you said it li'l Arturo now that the PowerPuff girls are gone we can do anything we want, Isn't that right Grubber?"

"Pffft."

Ace snaps his fingers, "All right Billy that's enough, get rid of her we have everything we need."

Billy throws the lady into a building and lands into a trashcan.

"Boys grab everything." The gang takes all the possessions and walks back toward their hideout.

The amoeba boys are standing at a fruit cart with no owner, "So uhhhh what are we doing again boss?" Junior asked.

"Oh uhhh we are here to comitt the crime of the century simply by taking this orange."

He picks it up, "What do we do now, boss?"

"No idea slim, I guess we just wait for someone to take us to jail, they are going to be so jealous."

They all laugh and wait.

A red smoke emerges in the skies of Townsville, "What's this the Powerpuff Girls have been defeated, awww that's sad hahahahah!" Him looks over Townsville.

"The powerpuffs are gone which means I can take over Townsville and nobody will be able stop me, everyone will do my bidding simply with a twirl of my claw." Him twirls his claw and releases a red smoke all over Townsville corrupting people in and out the city.

All of their skin are now entirely red with extremely angry looks on their faces, gritting their teeth, clenched fists, eyes red, and eyebrows down.

Him flew up and raises his arm, "Come, Come my minions we shall raise hell on this wretched place hahahahaha!"

They obey and walks toward Him in straight lines, "So my pretties the unmarkable has happened, "The Powerpuff Girls" are gone forever and that means we are in control from now on, I want all of you to cause as much destruction as possible and bring me anything that's worth valuable, but leave the villians alone for now, now go."

They nod in agreement and proceed to destroy everything in sight stealing money, jewelry, smashing windows, breaking doors, destroying cars, everything that was destructible was being done.

Him laughs evilly and poofs up his throne and sits with his legs crossed.

At a nearby bank, a pink creature with a shotgun aims it at the owner's head, "Listen here mister, give me everything you have here because its mah property now." Fuzzy Lumpkins had bright yellow eyes.

The owner wears a grey suit with a red tie and grey pants, shoes and a nametag that simply says, "Nick."

He had both his hands up, looking at fuzzy in horror, his body trembling.

"L...Look Fuzzy I suggest you go away the Powerpuff girls will stop you." Nick is terrified.

Fuzzy slightly lowers his gun and starts laughing, "That's funny right there mister, but as you can see they ain't here and never will, again, give me all your stuff i'm not going to ask again!" Fuzzy's skin is turning dark red about to release his inner rage.

Nick notices his temper is going up massively, but Nick wasn't going to have everything taken away from him without a fight, he slowly walks up to Fuzzy, Fuzzy cocks his shotgun fixing to fire.

"You think i'm playing around mister stand back, I said stand back!"

Nick quickly runs and grabs the gun, Fuzzy and Nick are struggling for the gun, Fuzzy swipes him across the face, but Nick quickly kicks him in the knee and punches him the face with so much force that Fuzzy went through the window and into a building.

Fuzzy gets up now with his skin completely red, releasing his inner rage, "Get your hands off of mah property!"

Nick walks up holding his Boomstick, "Ohh this is yours, i'm sorry let me just give it to you."

He smirkes and throws it up in the air and karate chops it into two.

"Here is your gun." Nick throws it at Fuzzy.

**(Fuzzy runs and tackles him into the ground punching him 36 times with all his might, Nick grabs his overalls and flung him towards a fire hydrant and fly kicks him the chest and punches 45 times at lightning speed and slams him against the pavement, Fuzzy gets up and kicks him in the stomach and punches him in the neck and flips him on his stomach and stomps on his face 67 times, Nick side kicks him in the knee and kicks his face, he spits out a bit of blood and teeth, Fuzzy jumps up and punches the ground, Nick evades and front kicks his back making him hit a street light, with all his strength he picks it up and swings, Nick dodges the impact and keeps on dodging the hits, he jumps up and kicks Fuzzy in the face crashing him into a building, he instantly breaks and shapes part of the light post and makes a stick with it, he swings as soon fuzzy jumps at him, crashing into the street, Fuzzy is down on his back, battered, broken and Bruised unable to move.)**

Nick has blood on his face, a few bruises on his arms, shoulders, knuckles red, and his suit is torn with his grey pants ripped at knee level. He slowly walks up with an angry expression.

"You picked the wrong owner to mess with, let that be a lesson to you no one robs my bank and its mah property, now get lost."

Nick grabs him by his antennas and throws him far away from his store, "CURSE YOU MISTER I'LL BE BACK!"

Nick walks back to his bank, "Everybody it's okay you guys are safe now. But, now that the Powerpuff girls are gone and never coming back, IT'S now up to us to protect our town now, and I think I know who will be the right person for the job, everybody follow me."

Nick leads them to town and gathers everybody who was not hypnotized and are willing to fight, they leave the city and walks to the Professor's house.

The Professor's house is a complete mess.

(**Couches tipped over on their sides, Trash everywhere on the counters, floors, up and downstairs, dirty dishes piled up in the sinks and counters, paint being chipped off the walls, holes on the walls as if someone had punched them out of sorrow and anger, clothes, accessories scattered everywhere, walls and roofs ripped apart, and the outside the grass has not been cut in like forever, and the house is started to fall apart.)**

The professor, up in his messy room upstairs is laying in his unmade bed laying on his stomach crying incessively.

His clothes are stained ad has holes and tears on his pants and lab coat, a beard and hair that has not been combed.

"I can't believe it they are gone, and I still don't have an antidote to bring them back and I refuse to make more girls, because they will never be the same. I did some research ad still can't determine the cause and make of this chemical, I should know automatically, but I don't."

The professor gets up and grabs a photo of him and the girls together, "Bubbles I know you're still alive, please come back, the town needs you, I need you. Blossom and Buttercup,Don't worry you are in a safe place now, keep a watch on your sister."

He sets it down and proceeds to lay back down just as he's about too, he hears someone knocking on the door.

At first he resists after thinking about it he slowly gets up and walks to the door and opens it and sees , he eyes are wide open.

"ohh uhhh hey didn't expect you to drop by, how are you doing?" he said in a depressing tone and slumped state.

looks disgusted and feels bad For Utonium all together, she couldn't imagine how much pain he's in right now and he is a complete mess, starting to go insane at any moment, she tries her best to smile and act normal, "Just wanted to check on you to see how are you doing?"

"I'm doing...I'm doing fine okay just leave me be." he starts to get aggravated and slightly becomes angry each time he talked to .

She sighs, "Look Utonium I know how much you are going through, but at some point you have to move on and forget about them."

He's instantly shocked and his face started to turn dark red and starts gritting his teeth, "_DAMN YOU HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU, THEY WEREN'T JUST ORDINARY LITTLE GIRLS THEY WERE HEROES PROTECTING THE CITY TO KEEP YOU AND OTHER PEOPLE SAFE , THE BEST KIDS YOU COULD POSSIBLY HAVE AND YOU'RE HERE TO TELL ME TO MOVE ON, HOW DARE YOU I THOUGHT I COULD COUNT ON YOU, JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK I HATE YOU FOR LIFE!"_

"Utonium I didn't mean..."

He instantly slams the door in her face and goes back into his room.

"Someone needs to calm him down and he needs convincing, Because now he's literally the only hero this town has."

She walks 5 Blocks down the road and goes back to her house, she opens and closes the door and notices Valentino looking at her all confused.

"Oh hey Valentino, I was just checking on Utonium to see if he was all right and well he's... not taking it so well, i'm going to leave him alone for a while have you been good?, are you hungry?"

Valentino purs and rubs her leg, smiles.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up and I take that as a yes."

pours food in his bowl and gives him water.

"There you go."

Valentino eats and drinks leaving both his bowl equally empty, "Wow you were really hungry and thirsty huh?"

Valentino nods and giggles, "Oh Val you are so silly."

she rubs his head and pets his back, he leans over and she scratches his belly for a few minutes.

"All right Valentino I just got back teaching so I want to relax." lies down on the couch with her hands on her chest and eyes closed, Valentino gets on the arm of the chair next to and goes to sleep.

(** 's house has white walls, red door, brown doorknob, Marble colored glass floors, a "43" flat screen T.V standing on a fancy white circular table in the middle of the room, white leather couch on the right side with a clear glass table in front of it, Valentino's litter box, food and water bowl with the name "Valentino" written on it, and his sleeping bed o chair sitting in front of the T.V and Table, White curtains with black stripes covering the slightly cracked white window, a kitchen with 2 metal sinks 1 counter on each side, another white colored counter standing in the middle, wooded cabinets left and right, a short and narrow hall and at the end is one room.**

**It has a Queen size bed with red covers and sheets neatly folded, one wood table on the left side of the bed with a lamp, 2 white windows with green curtains covering them, red carpet, and a closet with neatly folded clothes on several hangers and a pair of black shoes and pink slippers on the floor.)**

* * *

"Who has the right for her to tell me to just move on who does she think she is?"

As he approached the bed, he starts getting dizzy, vision entirely blurry, and headaches.

He quickly proceeds to his bathroom washing his face in the sink and taking pain medications.

He looks up at the mirror and sighs, "I guess it's one of those days huh, i'm not surprised, hehe, i'm losing my mind."

after a couple of minutes his pills starts to take effect and he passes out on the bathroom floor.

(**6 hours later)**

He opens and rubs his eyes and slowly stands up, stumbling back a bit, "Man I must of passed out from the medication, I need to be more careful next time. "

He hears someone knocking on the door and lowers his eyebrows, "I thought I told her not to come back here anymore." frustrated he trotted down the stairs and stomps his feet towards the door and flew open the door, " I thought I told you to go away."

Nick and the citizens back up and he clears his throat and extends his hand to the professor, "Hey Utonium sorry to bother you, but We all need your help I am Nick by the way."

Utonium looks at his hand for a brief moment then shook it trying his best to smile, "Nice to meet you Nick, very sorry about that someone just got me mad and I lost it, anyway what do you guys want?"

Nick looks at him for a few seconds then started to speak.

"No problem Professor and well as you can see Townsville is getting destroyed by every single villain known to man.

Him Brainwashed half of the people to do his evil bidding and so are the other villians too, so long story short, I beg and ask you since the Powerpuff girls are gone forever we need your inventions to give rest of Townsville behind me weapons and possible Chemical X so we can defend our city, please Utonium."

Nick gestured his hand to the town and back to the citizens.

The Professor shook his head, "I'm sorry Nick I can't do It, I don't lend anybody my inventions, sorry."

Nick grits his teeth and lowers his eyebrows and pointed his hand back at the city, "Do you have any idea what's going on over there our town is getting destroyed if we don't do something we won't have a city to live in anymore how can you not see in right in front of you."

Professor refused again, "Sorry Nick."

He steps a couple feet to the professor, "Very well, I did not want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

"what do you mean?"

Without warning, Nick punches him in the face knocking him out, he kneals down next to him, "I'm sorry Utonium, but we have to do what we have to do."

He stands back up and stares at the citizens, "Everyone, let's get our town back."

"_YEAH." _

_"_Okay everybody, escort the professor and put him neatly and safely on the bed, everyone else, follow me to the lab I got an idea."

several people pick up the professor and sets him on the bed upstairs, the rest of the crowd run, nearly trampling each other to the lab. They look around in awe having this much weapons wouldn't be a problem taking the villians down.

Nick gently shoves them back a bit, "Calm down, I want to show you guys something first."

He walks over to his lab station where it held Chemical X, he picks it up and waves it in the air, "This here is Chemical X by simply just drinking a small amount, all of us will get superpowers, enough to beat back the villians and protect our town, but be warned it might have some side effects, since it was never used on a real human being and also take just a drip of this understand?"

They all nod in agreement, "All right i'll go first."

He opens it and lets out a drip and lands on his tongue, he feels a tingly sensation in his mouth and starts glowing , a few seconds he fires lasers from his eyes melting a tiny portion of the wall, "See, I have more powers, that was just a demonstration have at it guys."

He throws it and a guy catches it and tastes it, everybody takes a taste and passes it to Nick.

All the citizens start glowing and the lab explodes leaving the rest of the house intact.

Nick smiles and gets everyone's attention, "All right guys, it's simple we beat up the bad guys, stand our ground, clean up and repair after we are done, now let's do it.

"_YEAH."_

They all fly through the ceiling, towards the city they see all the villians doing their destruction, Nick picks up a megaphone from the ground and speaks.

"Attention to all the villains in Townsville we have got superpowers and we will respond to this inappropriate behavior with brute force, so if you don't want to lose your heads I highly suggest you stop this destruction at once and give up you cannot win, thank you."

All the Villains look up and they all start laughing, "Give me a break, you citizens are powerless against us."

"That's what you think princess everyone charge."

"Villians Charge."

Him watches in excitement, "Oh boy this should be interesting, minions attack."

(**The citizens and the villians charge at each other, 3 of him's minions fires red energy blasts at one person, He easily dodges and zaps them with his lazer vision and punches one multiple times in the face, picks him up and throws it at them making them crash into a building, 50 people charge at Princess Morebucks, she zaps and disentegrates 20 of them with her lazer gun and counters multiple punches and kicks, one grabs her by the jetpacks and they start beating her in the chest and one sucker punches her in face, knocking her back 20 feet, she charges up her gun, but a girl uses supersonic scream covering her ears, they body slam her to the street and starts ripping apart her jetpacks and gear, one citizen grabs the gun and zaps her burnt to a crisp, Fuzzy Lumpkins releases his rage and runs at top speed towards a man, another person punches and kicks him in the face, he grabs him by his antenna and uses him as a saratoga speed bag and slams him down on the ground barely able to move, Nick flew at top speed towards 30 of him's minions, he punches and kicks 10 of them left and right, 1 woman punches, but he blocks it and kicks her in the stomach and grabs her orange dress and spins incredibly fast and wipes out the remaining of them and throws her into a citizen who punches her 200 times at light speed and fires a orange energy blast making her fall to the ground exploding at a 5-mile radius, Nick side jumps a punch and kicks a man in the stomach, he grabs Nick's leg and slams on the pavement and 50 more people gang up on him, beating him up unable to move, he starts glowing and explodes and shoots lazers at them he then teloports and finshes them off with a large red beam.)**

"Citizens regroup."

They all retreat back to Nick with the vilians in pursuit, "All right let's end this, simply with a special move, everybody it is time to do, "_THE ULTIMATE TORNADO OF DOOM!"_

They all grab each other's hands and swing around at light speed in a circular motion creating a huge bright red tornado, Bigger than anyone has ever laid their eyes on.

The villains attempt to fly and run away, but instantly gets sucked in including "Him", getting barraged with punches and kicks, ripping apart the remains of the city.

After a while the villians are laid down on the ground, broken, battered, bruised and a bit of blood dripping from their wounds and mouth, the entire vacinity of Townsvilee instantly became a wasteland, nothing left.

Nick and the remainder of the citizens still standing look at their surroundings, "Well we did it guys, for the very first time we have vanguished our foes and restored piece to our town, you see guys we can be the protectors now and there will be no more crime, who is with me?"

"_WE ARE"_

_"ARE YOU READY"_

_"YEAH"_

_"THEN LET'S REBUILD AND PROTECT THIS TOWN!"_

_"YEAH"_

They start cleaning up and start repairing the city.

**There you go, We will see what Mojo is up to later.**

**In the next chapter bubbles and the rowdywright boys face off against Momo Jojo.**


	9. Chapter 9: Momo Jojo pt1

**Chapter 9 enjoy!**

The boys, Radtonium, and Bubbles are snuggled against one another on the couch watching Puppet pals.

"Bonk"

"Bonk who"

"Just Bonk"

They all laugh, "Wow, Bubbles this is great thanks for introducing us to it."

Bubbles smiles, "You're welcome Bracker."

After about a couple of hours of watching T.V, Radtonium gets up and taps on his watch, "All right boys you know the drill, it's 9:30 time for bed, crime doesn't solve itself you know."

The Boys nod, "Come on Bubbles time for bed one of the villians will be wrecking the place first thing tomorrow." Bracker said.

Bubbles gets up, "Why only one villian?" she asked.

"Each day, the villians take turns destroying the town to avoid confrontation and competition against one another and also less work." Bloomer explained.

"Oh"

"All right guys, let's get ready to go to bed." Bracker said.

They all nod and fly upstairs to the bathroom right next to the boy's room.

Bracker, Bloomer, and Butcher stand on their corresponding color stools and starts brushing their teeth.

Bracker notices Bubbles is waiting for her turn, so he sets down his toothbrush and grabs a spare stool from the closet and sets it next to Bloomer and hands her an extra blue toothbrush.

"Thanks Bracker."

He nods his head and continues brushing his teeth as well as Bubbles.

(**The bathroom has red walls, golden bathtub, white toilet, white sink next to the toilet, white square tile floors, big square mirror above the sink, white closet with golden door knobs next to the bathtub, and green door with a red knob.)**

The boys finish and grabs their pajamas from the closet and they walk outside the door waiting for Bubbles to finish.

She rinses and places the toothbrush in the holster and walks out, leaving the door open.

"Okay, who's changing first?" Bloomer asked.

Bracker raises his hand, "I'll go first, Bloomer downstairs, Bubbles you go in here after I'm done and Butcher you can change in the bedroom." he slowly closes the door.

"You got it." Butcher closes the bedroom door.

Bloomer flew in an open room downstairs and closed the door.

Bracker walks out and hands Bubbles a orange nightie, "Here you go."

Bubbles walks in, changes into her nightie, and splashes her face with water.

"First thing tommorrow, i'm going back to Townsville to see if everything is okay."

She walks back into the bedroom and waits for the boys, they arrive after a few minutes.

"Okay everybody, first thing tomorrow we are going to train to take down Momo Jojo, get some sleep you'll need it especially you Bubbles" Bracker said.

Bloomer and Butcher nod in agreement, "Yeah so be prepared alright goodnight everybody." Bracker flew and tucked himself instantly out like a light.

Bubbles yawns, "Goodnight everybody." she closes the door and falls asleep.

"Goodnight Bubbles." Bloomer and Butcher said sleeply in bed.

(**6:30 A.M)**

Bracker quietly tiptoes to her bed and gently shakes her, **"**Bubbles, hey Bubbles wake up."

Bubbles slowly opens her blue eyes and rubs them, she turns over to face him, "What is it Bracker?"

"It's time to get up we are going to train."

Bubbles gets up, "All right just give me a minute."

"I'll wait outside."

When he left the room, she changes into her orange dress.

She stretches, yawns, rubs her eyes and flew outside next to Bracker.

"I'm ready."

"Alright let's go."

They go dowstairs into the Radtonium's lab where Butcher and Bloomer are waiting.

Bloomer has a baby blue karate outfit on with a red headband and his stick, and Butcher has his boxing gloves on.

"Everybody ready." Bracker said.

"_READY" _In unison.

"Wait, I think Bubbles should go first." Bloomer suggested.

"Yeah, I want to see how much power she has and how much damage she can do." Butcher said.

Bracker nods, "Then you guys spar she will go against you both later.

Bloomer and Butcher steps back a few feet and starts sparring.

Bracker looks at her with a grin, "You ready Bubbles, this is going to get tough, real tough."

Bubbles smirks and shakes her head, "You worry too much i'll be fine or do I have to use my serious voice again." she teased.

The boys shakes their hands, wideyed, and crazily shaking their heads, "No No, No, we are good on that." They all said together.

Bubbles giggles, "Then it is official i'm in."

Bracker sighs, "Very well."

Bracker pulls out a remote and the lab turns into a training ground that has more space than the house combined with blue mat, walls, training equipment, and white a white ceiling.

"Okay Bubbles let's begin, first get on the blue matt."

Bubbles walks on the blue matt, now face to face with Bracker, unaware of what she got herself into.

Bracker walks back and forth with his hands behind his back, "Now, the first key to a battle is predicting a person's attacks and what are they going to do next, you got to be prepare for it, i'll give you a quick example, try to dodge this attack."

Without warning, Bracker punches Bubbles in the stomach and goes through the wall.

Bubbles emerges from the wall, holding her stomach in excrutiating pain and notices a hole in the middle with a little bit of blood dripping on the floor, "Owwww Bracker that really hurt!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"That's the point have you ever felt pain before."

"I've experienced bad injuries from monsters, evildoers and the Rowdyruff boys, but that's nothing compared to this, just look." Bubbles slowly walks to Bracker showing her injury.

Bracker noticed and realized he maybe pushed it a bit too far.

"Bubbles i'm...wait look!"

Bloomer and Butcher flew over, Bracker points them to look at her injury, it brights up and gradually heals in just a second.

Bubbles raises an eyebrow and looks down and noticed it completely healed, like it was never there.

Butcher slowly turns to Bloomer with a shocked look, "Bloomer what just happened?"

"I...I...I have no words , Bracker?"

"Bubbles are you alright."

Bubbles, still looking at her stomach nods her head, "Yeah one moment it hurt then a second after I feel fine, is it supposed to happen?"

"Well...it looks like it." Bracker said, almost having no words.

Bloomer and Butcher stood a few feet back.

"Anyway, try to hit me."

Bubbles hesitated, but ran as fast as she could and punched him but he stepped to the right with no effort.

"Come on Bubbles, concentrate try again."

She punches him again, but still dodged it.

"You're too slow Bubbles, predict what I am going to do next and use it to your advantage, don't hold back, give me all you got."

she punches as hard she can. but he still dodged, she then kicked him in the back and attempted to punch him again, but he grabbed her arm and threw her across the matt, she lands back on her feet.

"Good, but still not good enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't hold back your power, you really need to fight and be quick, let's try again."

Bubbles sighs, "Okay."

Bubbles clenches her fists and her body charges turning orange and punches Bracker 500 times at light speed with all her might, he manages to dodge 450 punches and ends up on the ground with only a couple of bruises.

He gets up and slowly claps his hands, "Very good, you actually managed to hit me multiple times and you managed to put me on the ground."

Bubbles smiles and jumps with joy, "Yay I did it."

"Go Bubbles." Bloomer praised

"Amazing." Butcher praised.

"Next thing, like I said, holding back your power isn't always the best thing to do, you really need to give all you got, no matter what, villians never hold back their full potential, they concentrate on killing and they feel no remorse, got it?"

"Yes, I got it."

"Good, now for the other test, fight me."

Bubbles opens her mouth, "_WHAT!?_

"Let's do a 1 vs.1 just me and you." Bracker repeated.

"BUT.. We just started and that punch you did hurt.. what...if..."

Bracker chuckles and puts his hand on her shoulder, "It won't be a battle to the death or anything like that I just want to see what you are capable of expecially with this new power, do you think you can handle it?"

Bubbles looks at Bloomer and Butcher still sparing, "You can do it."

"Show him what for." Butcher said.

Bubbles nods, "Let's do it."

"Let's begin." Bracker cracks his knuckles and head and gets into his fighting stance.

Bubbles turns orange charging her power to its full potential and gets in her stance as well.

(**They charge against another, They both exchange punches and kicks, Bracker punches her in the stomach, she grabs his arm and throws him against the wall, Bracker comes at full speed ad repeatedly punches her in the face 100 times and body slams her on the floor, he attempts to kick her down, she quickly evades, but Bracker instantly kicks,knocking her back a couple feet, she quickly grabs his arm and throws him across the room, she attempts to attack, but misses.**

**Bubbles punches him 500 times, Bracker manages to block and dodge them all, he quickly charges his fist, now completely red, His hand goes entirely through her chest, Bubbles lets out a blood curdling scream, she shoves him away and headbutts knocking him to the ground.**

**Bubbles clutches her chest and unleashes a large orange beam with her other hand hitting Bracker, He regains posture and charges at her at blinding speeds, her chest heals just in time to sidestep Bracker's attack. Bubbles grabs his shirt and slams him left to right and punches him at light speed 900 times and finishes it off with a swift kick to the gut, Bracker is unable to dodge several more blows and lands on his back. Bubbles fires 200 energy balls, Bracker teleports and snaps his fingers freezing Bubbles in her tracks. he charges both hands and delivers 200 fatal blows and uppercuts her to the roof.**

**Bubbles gets mad and charges more of her power, she emerges to Bracker as fast as a rocket, punching and kicking him as fast and hard as she could, she grabs him and slams him hard on the ground, she stands on top of him and foot stomps his face in with a little bit of blood coming out of his face, he blasts her off him. **

**His body becomes red and elbows and kicks her in the chest, he attempts to uppercut, but Bubbles dodges and elbows Bracker in the face and slams him on the head, Bracker slowly gets up, totally exhausted. Bubbles stands in front of Bracker fixing to atttack.**

**Bracker has 2 black eyes, multiple bruises on his face, his shirt and pants has tears and holes, blood on his cheek, a big hole in his chest, broken nose and bloody hands.**

**Bubbles dress was torn, a black eye, multiple bruises and scrapes, her stockings torn off, 1 shoe missing, and her hair is messed up.)**

"Come on Bracker, we are just getting started!" Bubbles exclaimed.

She quickly charges a large orange beam getting ready to fire.

Bracker's body is shaking, he instantly raises his hands, "Okay, Okay I admit defeat You win, it's over for now."

Bubbles diminishes her power and turns back to normal, She looks at Bracker shocked.

"I...I...went too far didn't I?" Bubbles walks over to Bracker.

Bracker shakes his head and struggles to stand up.

"No Bubbles I told you not to hold back your power and you saw how much damage you were able to do, if you held back you would have lost easily and got killed,and you know throughout these years, our constant training and fighting against the girls, I think you have managed to damage me a bit more than my brothers and those 3 girls combined only slightly though."

Bubbles grabs Bracker's hand and helps him to his feet, she rubs her hands and touches his chest, healing him. She eventually heals herself, they both fly back to Bloomer and Butcher, who are shocked and surprised the fight they saw.

Bloomer had his mouth and eyes wide open and Butcher just stood there.

"Did you guys watch the fight?" Bracker asked.

Bloomer nodded, "Of course we did and...goodness gracious."

"I don't think going against Bubbles is a good idea Bracker, may be best to wait." Butcher suggested.

"Sure thing guys, so how did your match go?"

"It went great, but we were equally matched so no one won this time."

"So guys, what do we do now?" Bubbles asked.

"Well it's 8:30 a.m so how about we get a little bit more sleep before Momo Jojo wreaks havoc and the professor waking up." Bloomer suggested.

"Who's Momo Jojo?"

"We will explain later, for now let's just get some sleep."

They all fly out of the room and takes a nap on the couch.

After an hour later, Radtonium comes down the stairs and notices them still sleeping, he smiles and starts getting breakfast ready.

At 10:30 a.m, Bracker rubs his eyes and gets up, he flew over and took a seat at the table with Radtonium sitting in front of him, "Good morning Professor."

"Good morning Bracker, how did it go?"

"Training, it went...well."

"Hey Professor." Bracker and Radtonium sees Bubbles, Bloomer, and Butcher flying to the table.

On the table, breakfast has been set up, pecan waffles with pecan syrup and orange juice on Bubble's side, bacon and eggs and apple juice on Butcher's side, french toast with syrup and milk on Bracker's side, egg and cheese sandwitch with apple Juice on Bloomer's side, and cereal on Radtonium's side.

Bubbles pours syrup and begins to eat the waffles, "So boys, I want to go back to Townsville to see if everything's okay there."

"Okay, we'll go with you, just in case." Butcher said with his mouth full.

Bloomer nods his head and drinks his juice, "Yeah, we'll make sure your town is safe, after all you've done so much for us."

Radtonium finishes his breakfast and washes his plate off and puts it in the dish washer, he walks over to them.

"In that case you should finish breakfast and get ready today, i'll prepare the portal to Townsvile and you boys, take care of the city before you go."

Bracker nods, "You got it professor, all right guys let's finish and get ready to take down Momo Jojo."

They all set their dishes in the sink and went upstairs to change into their clothes, Bracker in the bathroom, Butcher in the bedroom, Bubbles in her room, and Bloomer in the downstairs bathroom. They meet back in the bedroom and they sit down around the table.

Bracker grabs a piece of paper and crayons and began to draw out their plan on how to take down Momo Jojo.

"Since we got everything situated, we need to figure out how to approach Momo Jojo."

Bubbles shyly raises her hand.

"Yes Bubbles?"

"Why don't we just crash in and beat the living stuffing out of him." She hits her hand with her fist.

Butcher sighs and and crosses his arms, "That won't work because he's pretty smart he is able to outwit our strategies."

"Well if the villians can predicy every move you make and stop your strategies then why bother doing it, have you ever beat them up head on?"

Butcher rolls his eyes, "And how do you know, have you ever had to think of clever ways to take down your enemies other than brute force?"

Bubbles crosses her arms, grinning, "All the time."

"Name one."

"When Mojo Jojo got tired of us thwarting his plans and landing him in jail he thought of a way of defeating us, he called our house and I picked up the phone, due to me not being so bright, Mojo said he was a curious stranger so I called the professor to answer it and he flat out told Mojo what 4 ingredients were used to create us, but he needed something far tougher and less girly.

So he got snips of hair, a puppy dog snail, and snails and put in a toilet as a form a "Chemical X", when they landed the first hit it turned into a flat out brawl destroying townsville and sadly we lost. When we got revived we decided to leave Towsnville, but stopped us and told us we were doing it all wrong and that we needed to play "Nice" so we kissed our counterparts on the cheek causing them to explode."

" I proved my point."

"That's enough you two, does any of you have any ideas?"

Bubbles was thinking, Butcher and Bloomer just shrugged.

"Well I guess we.." Bracker was cut off when Bubbles spotted something moving slowly into the city.

Bubbles points, "Would that be Momo Jojo by any chance?"

The boys all shot up and took a quick glance, "No time for a plan we gotta get going."

They all shot out of the windows and fly towards the floating lab now hovering above them.

The lab was the exact same as Mojo's except it was bigger and longer than the city, the volcano was entirely blue with green lava erupting from it, and a red telescope sticking out.

They fly up to the lab, avoiding deadly lasers and projectiles, the defenses are now down and they go in different direction, hovering above the lab.

"All right guys you know the drill let's hit it."

They crash through the roof only for the boys to get hit by lasers and ending up on the ground.

Without warning, Bubbles gets body slammed into a machine, she instantly gets up and sees Momo Jojo.

He emerges from the skies and lands in front of her, "Ahhh yes, you guys have come here to stop me and you brought a new friend along,now this should be interesting."

(**Momo Jojo's** **skin is yellow with a white helmet with purple lines on them, a golden chain that had Momo Jojo written on it, several golden rings on each of his wrists, golden shoes, red gloves, purple eyes, green pants and a orange shirt.)**

Bubbles gets into her defensive stance, "So you are Momo Jojo am I right?"

He smirks and nods his head, "That's correct my child and who are you supposed to be i've never seen you before."

"I'm Bubbles, a lightheaded trio of the "Powerpuff Girls."

Momo Jojo glances for a moment, then laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't have time to deal with a little girl so begone, my focus is on the RowdyWright boys."

Bubble's eyes had orange flames, clenching her fists and her skin glowing orange, " Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

Momo Jojo puts his hands on his hips, "No and I don't care."

Bubbles charges and throws a punch, he instantly blocks and counters it with a kick knocking her back, "If I were you I would leave before you get your butt kicked."

Bubbles grits her teeth and her skin grows oranger, "Well this little girl is going to kick your butt."

She dodges a lazer blast melting the ground, "Fine if you want to throw your life away then so be it and also no cheating."

He fires an impenetrable forcefield trapping the boys in it.

They get up and notices they are trapped, "Bubbles you can beat him we are counting on you, get him." Bracker said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah nail him." Butcher said imitating a punch.

"You can do it Bubbles and remember never hold back, give him all you got." Bloomer reminded her.

She nods her head and charges her full power with electricity surging through her body.

"I'm impressed this might take longer than I thought." His skin is now purple.

"Come at me and don't hold back." She gestures her hand towards him.

He laughs, "Here goes."

They charge each other at full speed.

**To be continued...**

**Stay tuned for the fight and thanks for viewing my story so far, I know it doesn't make sense, but trust me you'll see.**


	10. Chapter 10: Momo Jojo Part:2

**Chapter 10! **

(**Bubbles punches Momo Jojo 200 times, he dodges all of them and kicks her in the stomach and punches her 200 times as fast as he could and slams her to the wall, she emerges and pile drives into his chest and kicks him in the face knocking a couple of his teeth out. Momo Jojo wipes his mouth and sucker punches her arm, grabs it, and slams her on the ground. He pins her down and punches Bubbles nonstop, she shoots off Momo Jojo with orange fire from her hands, she charges both hands and punches him on both cheeks then uppercuts him to the roof.**

**Bubbles flew trying to throw a punch, he blocks and counters with a swift kick to the chest and then throws her across the lab.**

**He punches her 300 times and slams her into another machine, she picks up a metal stick and hits him the face and kicks him in the arm. He grabs her dress and stomps her face through the ground. **

**She flips him over and punches him nonstop and blasts him away with a large orange beam.**

**He emerges and throws 100 punches to the face and kicks her into the air, Bubbles fires several orange energy balls and he dodges them all.**

**He shapeshifts his hands into blades and slices Bubbles, tearing the middle part of her dress, he swings several more times with Bubbles barely dodging the strikes, she stops the blade from going to her chest and slams him left and right on the floor, and uppercuts him to the wall and begins kicking him against the wall repeatedly then throws him into the forcefield where he gets electrified.**

**Bubbles cracks her head and knuckles getting ready to end this.**

**Momo Jojo quickly gets up and fires 100 purple energy balls and intercepts Bubbles in a circular motion, they all hit Bubbles at the same time, knocking her into the sky, destroying half of the lab.**

**She quickly evades the punches and kicks him in the chest knocking him back a couple of feet, she quickly returns for another attack, but he blocks and begins to break her arm.**

**Bubbles is on both knees trying to pry his hand off and trying not to cry, her arm is halfway torn off and he still proceeds to pull it off. Momo Jojo eventually tears it off and hits her with it, she collapses back into the lab next to the boys holding her right arm and whimpering.**

**The boys look at her now extremely shocked and scared.)**

"_Bubbles!" _Bracker yelled at the top of his lungs.

"NO" Bloomer said crying his eyes out.

"_YOU BASTARD, I WILL MURDER YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" _Butcher punched and punched with all his might trying to break free.

Momo Jojo flew next to Bubbles, still holding her arm and throws it at her, he then picks her up by her dress and his hand shapeshifts into a blade and he slowly jams the blade into her back.

"Did you think you could stop me Bubbles, you could have avoided this, but no you wanted to throw your pitiful life away, I warned you did I not, and now look at you, you are a mess."

He Jams in the blade a little more, "Scream for mercy and I will let you go." he whispered into her ear.

"Oh and another thing I was holding back my true power and you are going to encounter it in just a couple of minutes."

"No." Bubbles manages to scream out.

Momo Jojo smirks and jams the blade further, she struggles waving her arms and legs trying to break free from his grasp.

"Say it."

"Screw you."

He jams it further and then throws her across the floor, "Then I will make you say it in another painful and excrutiating way."

He slowly walks to her with his hand now a hammer and his skin entirely purple with red eyes, werewolf ears and big clawed feet and his other hand a claw.

she manages to get up and begins to step back, "What are you going to do now huh?"

"Get away from me." Bubbles said nervously.

She backs away into a wall, now with Momo Jojo trapping her.

He chuckles evilly and holds her by the neck with his hand above her head, "Say goodbye Bubbles."

Bubbles looks into his evil red eyes and know that he wasn't a human being, just a demon in disguise peircing his eyes into her soul.

Bubbles stares at him blankly and then finds a way out.

"...LET...ME...GO!" Bubbles uses her super sonic scream, he only stumbled back a couple of feet.

Bubbles immediately tries to fly with only one arm nearly dodging the hammer strikes, "You can run, but you can't hide." Momo's voice is more serious and dark.

Bubbles shoots at him with her lazer eyes and uses her other arm to blast him away, only to have it proved ineffective, but she attempts to attack him with all her might.

"We got to do something, Bubbles is going to get killed." Bracker said.

"We could if only we can find a way out, she isn't going to last much longer." Bloomer said, kicking the forcefield as hard as he can.

"Why didn't we bring our weapons?" Butcher asked.

Bracker growls, "_I'M NOT LETTING MOMO JOJO WIN AND I'M SURE AS HELL NOT LETTING BUBBLES DIE LIKE THIS, WE SWORE TO PROTECT HER AND TO GET HER BACK TO TOWNSVILLE, AND I'M NOT LETTING THAT PROMISE GETTING BROKEN!"_

Bloomer puts his hand on his shoulder only for Bracker to give him the death stare so he backs up a bit.

Bracker sighs, "This is hopless she's going to die and I have myself to blame.

Butcher picks him up by the front of his shirt and slaps him with a low growl, "_THAT'S CRAZY TALK BRACKER, WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMTHING LIKE THAT, THE ROWDYWRIGHT BOYS NEVER LOSE AND HE'S NOT GOING TO WIN, YOU HAVE TO THINK OF A PLAN."_

Bracker came to his senses and nods his head, "You're right Butcher, we never lose, we just need to find a way out of here hmmmmm."

He scans the room, finding something he can use, but he quickly analyzes Momo Jojo and notices a round blue sphere in his pocket.

"Bubbles, go for his left pocket and take that blue device out, it can help get us out of here.

She turns to him and nods her head, "Okay here goes." She dodges numerous claw and hammer attacks coming her way, she slaps him away and reaches for his pocket, but he instantly slaps her away against the wal with his claw hand.

He smirks and takes out the device, "Trying to get this?"

"Yeah, give it to me."

"If you want it, try to take it considering you're armless hahahahahah!"

Bubbles keeps dodging hammer and claw strikes, each one getting closer and closer to hitting her, "_I have to get that device and I need to...of course!" _

Bubbles desperately searches for her arm and finds it near the force field where she layed previously.

She punches Momo as hard as he could, then grabbed her arm and reattached it.

Bubbles punches 500 times at light speed and slams him on the ground, picks him up, grabs the device from his pocket and kicks him across the room.

She presses the green button and the field disappeared, the boys instantly grouped with Bubbles.

"Yay, you did it!" Bracker said

"Way to go man!" Butcher said.

"I knew you could do it!" Bloomer picks her up and hugs her, she pulls away and gestures towards Momo Jojo.

"Oh right let's finish him off."

"_RAD" _the boys said,In unison.

Momo gains balance and looks at them surprised and slowly claps his hands, "Way to go Bubbles, you managed to get the device and free the boys, it seems I finally found my match."

Bracker growls, "Don't be so sure, we are going to beat you all around."

He lets out a evil laugh, "All these years did you think you could get rid of me, my power rises drastically each time we fight and I am on my peak, so don't expect victory this time."

Bracker laughs, "We are so going to mess you up after what you just did and we're going to make sure to get rid of you forever."

"Very well, I'm going to unleash all my power to make it interesting _BEHOLD THE ULTIMATE POWER!"_

**(Momo begins transforming with 20 black tentacles rising from his back, he grows 60,000 feet high with growing muscles on both his arms, his horns a lot longer, red and orange devil eyes, his feet entirely hairy unable to see his toes, Purple armor covering his entire body with a metal helmet along with a orange oval shaped gem in the middle.**

**A large blue gem right in the middle of his chest with his hands way bigger and is over 50,000 feet wide along with his entire body.)**

They all look in disbelief, "What the..." Bloomer stuttered.

"OH...my...Goodness gracious." Bracker said wide eyed.

"This cannot be real."Butcher said dazed.

Bubbles stood there unfazed by his look, "Hmmm it would seem that Bubbles is unaffected by my form, no matter you shall perish."

They managed to dodge Momo's hand just in time obliterating the entire floor.

"There's absolutely no way we can beat him look at huge he is!" Bloomer exclaimed.

Bubbles puts her hands on her hips and stares at them in anger, "Why didn't you tell me that he was this strong?"

They all wave their hands defensively, "Because he never did show us what he can do, he always stood in his human form, we didn't know what he was until now and believe me Bubbles, we would have told you if we knew." Bloomer held in defense.

Bubbles crosses her arms and dodges several tentacle attacks, "Any plan on how to beat him?" Bubbles asked.

"Best thing to do is to give him all we got." Bracker said.

They get knocked into the sky by several of his tentacles and all four gets hit by lazer blasts from behind and they all look up in shock, it was the Rowdywrong girls hovering at eye level.

"Hello boys it's been a little while." Broker smirked.

"Oh, we are going to have fun breaking you." Batcher said.

"Enough talk let's fight." Broomer without warning fires 900 fire blasts at light speed, barely missing the boys.

They all have their hands on their heads shaking, "No, No, No,No this bad this really bad.

"We have to deal with you girls and now Momo Jojo looking like that, this is not going to end well." Butcher said.

"What do we do, Bracker?"

"I...I...Don't know, Butcher."

Bubbles looks at him with a stern look, "Go."

"WHAT!"

"I am going to fight them and Momo Jojo alone."

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY, YOU'LL GET KILLED!" Butcher yelled.

Bubbles instantly teleports and holds him by his shirt, forcing him to look into her bright orange flaming eyes, "Does it look like i'm playing, go to the professor and if things go downhill, you better have a backup plan."

Butcher noticed that her "serious" voice was back again.

She sets him down and nods at Bloomer and Bracker, they fly away back to the house trying to come up with a plan involving the professor.

"Pity little girl, I will kill you with just a palm of my hand." Broker said.

"Yeah, you are an idiot if you think you can beat us and Momo Jojo at the same time and I noticed you have a different dress on and a little sunflower, which won't help much."

"Yeah, prepare to die." Broomer cracks her knuckles and brings out her spear.

Broker brings out her chain and whips it in the cold silent air and Batcher makes herself a green energy bat.

"Okay girls, let's unleash our true power." Broker said glowing dark red.

"Couldn't agree more." Batcher's skin starts glowing dark green.

"This is the end for you." Broomer's skin glows dark blue.

Broker's skin is now entirely red with her chain on fire, Batcher's skin is green, and Broomer's skin is now blue with her spear now entirely black and the tip of it blue.

Bubbles charges her power up to the maximum, the girls admire her closely.

"Impressive, but it won't be enough, girls attack."

Bubbles gets into her stance and they all charge towards each other.

(**Momo Jojo fires 500 lazer blasts and swipes at her with his claw hand, she sideswipes the attacks and grabs his hand and bodyslams him, destroying the lab.** **Broker punches her 500 times and bodyslams her to the ground with Broomer firing black energy balls as she falls, Bubbles lands on her feet and backflips Batcher's punch, she kicks Batcher in the stomach and headbutts her in the air and fires 600 orange energy balls all knocking her back.**

**Momo Jojo swipes at Bubbles with both his claw hands and fires a very large red beam from his chest and all of his tentacles plus 900 lazers combined, She slices all his tentacles and ducks Broker and Broomer's punch and then blows them away. Broomer comes back and stabs her in the back of the head, she turns around and punches Broomer and takes out the spear and stabs Broomer through the face and kicks her away.**

**Bubbles dodges and sidesteps all of Momo's lazers, she charges her hand and unleashes a punch that easily pierced through his armor with ease then kicked him into the city, destroying multiple buildings, and setting the ground all over him on fire.**

**Batcher punches and kicks as hard and fast as she could, but misses and gets pinned to the ground with Bubbles punching as hard as she could, releasing all her inner rage, getting angrier and angrier with each punch. Broker pushes Bubbles making her slide across the ground and whips her with her chain and her dress is on fire.**

**Bubbles screams as it slowly burns her skin, trying desperately to get rid of the flames, Broker laughs and wraps the chain around her waist with Batcher and Broomer punching her nonstop, and Momo Jojo jumps up from the city and slams his fists and uses all his firepower and knocks her on the ground with part of her dress gone, multiple cuts, her hair a mess, flames eating away her skin, blisters, burnt marks and blood streaming from her mouth, legs and feet.**

**Bubbles struggles to get up with Broker in front of her, she throws a punch only to have her get blown away by a sudden force. Bubbles eyes turns to dark red and demonic looking, her teeth razer sharp, her hands turned into silver blades, and her dress is now black with her stripe red with Dark energy rising up inside her. She grits her teeth, clenches her blade hands, licks her lips and stabs Broker 67 times in the legs and hammer punches her into Batcher.**

**Batcher and Broomer charges and super punches Bubbles, creating a 6 feet explosion. Bubbles grabs Batcher's arm, twists it and punches her 500 times light speed and uppercuts through her throat then rips her dress apart and bodyslams her into the city firing a large black beam, decimating half of the city.**

**She grabs Broomer and stares into her cold eyes, she can sense fear in Broomer's eyes and then punches her, blood coming from her mouth and fly kicks her across the ground. **

**Broker stands holding her legs in pain with a few cuts and bruises on her cheeks, Bubbles teleports in front of Broker** **holding her by the neck, she whacks Bubbles away with her chain.**

**Broomer hits her in the back with her spear and they kick her back and forth and uppercuts her into the air with Momo Jojo smashing his fist nonstop while firing from his gem in his chest.**

**Momo puts all his weight and bodyslams Bubbles destroying the remainder of the floating lab and smashing back into the city.**

**Batcher emerges from the building wiping off debris and dirt. She sees the fight still going on and joins the rest of the girls. Momo gets up and continously stomps her with the girls watching in amusement. Without warning Bubbles comes from behind and kicks him in the back, he turns and swipes her cheek and throws her back in the pavement, She backflips away from another swipe from Momo Jojo. She picks up a big lump of concrete and throws at his face which was ineffective.**

**Batcher takes her energy bat and whacks her 1,000 times at light speed and super swings her through several buildings, Broker grabs her from behind and headbutts her head and throws 400 punches and kicks her towards a light post, she picks it up and hits Batcher and Broomer coming at her.**

**Bubbles charges up her punch and hits Momo Jojo in the stomach knocking him back a couple feet.)**

"Professor you got to help us like literally right now!" Bracker was panicking with Bloomer and Butcher's heart beating real fast.

"What's going on?"

They feel the whole ground rumbling along with sounds of explosions, they all look outside window and notices the fight.

"My goodness how is Bubbles holding out for that long?" Bracker wondered.

"Well, that's because the dress has unimaginative power that only the true "Hero" can possess." Bloomer ex

Radtonium and Bracker looks at him, "What do you mean a true"Hero" can possess?" Bracker raised an eyebrow.

Bloomer scratches the back of his head, "Well I have the power to see things in the future and it's not pretty, I noticed it back at school in the playground, it takes place 2 years from now. I have a vison that we are going to get killed by the girls and that I watched Bubbles get slowly killed by them in some weird white empty void."

"Wait..so you are telling me that the girls will take over other planets and we are not powerful enough to stop them?"

He nods, "Not just other planets, but...The Entire Universe."

Radtonium, Bracker , and Butcher are shocked..." Universe." they all said in unison.

"Yep."

"But...the dress should be enough, we have to stop them now, is there a way to prevent it from happening?"

"Well Bracker, i'm afraid i don't have an answer for that yet, it always turns up nothing, but I can see an image of some house, that is it though, all we can do is hold out against them."

"If Bubbles goes back to Townsville, we can't beat the girls, they ALWAYS beat us." Butcher brought up.

"I can come up with a plan."

"Not to worry boys, I created a battle suit that will have just enough power to hold the girls off, so here's the plan. I will battle the girls with the suit, it should buy you enough time to finish off Momo Jojo and also this weapon will finish him off, after that's done we will beat the girls and send Bubbles back to Townsville, got it?"

All three nod, "Good, the portal is ready to go, too."

Radtonium hands Bracker a blaster that has "Chemical K" in it.

"Now hurry, i will meet you guys."

They fly off into the city and they all notice that Bubbles is too exhausted and getting beat all around.

"Bloomer, Butcher get the girls away from Bubbles."

"On it."

Bloomer and Butcher punches them into the pavement and they flew to Bubbles.

Bubbles is taking deep breaths with her arm dangling and a few cuts and bruises.

Butcher and Bloomer notices her new look and instantly steps back, "What's...wrong..Guys?" Bubbles gasped between breaths.

"You...are...different." Bloomer nervously poited out.

Bubbles giggles and pats him in the head, "Don't worry I will never ever hurt you and also I released my inner rage and outcame this form it's amazing."

Butcher walks over, "Wow, you are one tough girl."

"Powerpuff Girls are not to be underestimated."

Just then, they see the professor flying in a golden battle suit, "Hey professor." Bubbles waved.

He felt uneasy seeing her in that form, but he smiled and waved, "Boys now!"

Bracker blasts the girls and the Professor rapid punches them deep into the ground.

"Bracker shoot where his skin is exposed."

Bracker blasts Momo Jojo in his open part of his chest and he stumbles to the ground and begins violently coughing up blood and chemical K from his mouth, "What...how?"

"That was your ultimate power and form,pathetic." They all laugh hysterically.

Momo Jojo growls and returns to his human form and throws up again, "It was enough to make me sick, but not enough to kill me I will return." he hacked between coughs

He teleports into a purple portal and Bracker stays there dumbfounded, "Huh, well as long as the job is done."

They all flew down to the girls where the Professor was standing above them, "How...How?"

Bracker opens his mouth but Bubbles pushes him aside and stands over them and she slowly rubs Broomer's cheek, "Because you can't beat us superheros never lose." she explained.

Broomer hisses and slaps her hand away, "This isn't enough to kill us you will be sorry, Broker get us back to the professor." She said weakly.

Broker slowly snaps her fingers and they dissappeared.

Radtonium looks at everybody and cheered, "We beat the girls...again."

"Okay that's enough let's get Bubbles back to the professor."

They all nod and flew back to the house and into the lab.

"Boys go with her make sure everything's okay and then come back here."

Bracker nods, "Sure thing professor, ready to go back home, Bubbles?"

She jumps up and down, "Yay, oh whoops tehehe." She turns back to normal.

Bubbles grabs Bloomer and Butcher's hand with Bracker holding Bloomer's hand.

"Let's hit it."

They slowly walk into the portal.

**There you go!**


	11. Chapter 11:Rescue Mission

**Chapter 11!**

They come out and Bubbles automatically knew they were back in Townsville.

"Townsville I miss you so much, it's so good to be back!" Bubbles cheered.

Bracker scans the city and notices that a lot of it was destroyed but people were flying around cleaning up and repairing the city and others doing their daily routine.

"Bubbles, why are these people flying?" Bracker scratched his head sheeplishly.

"They must have gotten Chemical X from the Professor...PROFESSOR...PROFESSOR!"

Bubble flew as fast she could with the boys barely able to keep up, she flew into her bedroom window and opened the Professor's door, completely ignoring how messy and unstable the house is.

Bloomer wraps his arms around her chest, "What are you doing?"

"Take a look at the professor it looks like he got hit."

The professor was laying down with his hand on his forehead with a black eye and is still a mess, he continues to wake up and Bloomer lets her go.

He rubs his eyes and sees Bubbles right in front of him he was surprised, "Bubbles..is..is that you...is it really you?" tears streaming from his face.

Bubbles nods, begins to cry and embraces her father as tightly as she could, "Bubbles where were you, everything was a mess when you left?"

"I should ask you the same exact question."

"I thought I lost you, so I had given up on life and stopped taking care of the house and myself, where were you this whole time?"

Bubbles looks at the boys and points at them, "Mojo Jojo tricked me into thinking he kidnapped octi while you were busy saving Blossom and Buttercup and he lured me into his lab, beat me up and sent me to an alternate Universe and these boys took care of me."

"They did?"

"Yeah, I crashed into their living room and Radtonium fixed me up and they took care of me."

Utonium gets up and kneels down next to them, "Boys is it true, you took care of her?"

They all nod, "And brought her back just now." Bloomer said.

"I can't thank you enough, I will never forget this."

Bracker hovers and pats him on the shoulder, "Anytime Professor."

"My name is Professor Utonium i'm a scientist." he shakes Bracker's hand.

"Then you and Radtonium will get along just fine and i'm Bracker leader of the RowdyWright boys."

"I'm Bloomer, the so called cutest of the group."

"And i'm Butcher, the brawn of the group."

The professor shakes all their hands and looks back at Bubbles, "So where's Blossom and Buttercup, you revived them..right?"

The professor kneels down and and puts his hand on her shoulder, "I...They...they're gone..im sorry Bubbles I did everything I could, we held a funeral when you were reported missing."

"I see."

Bracker raises an eyebrow, "Are you sad that your sisters are gone?"

Bubbles suddenly cries incessively and curls up like a ball.

Bloomer walks over and comforts her, " Shhh...I got you...I got you..there you go."

"What happened?" Butcher asked.

"They got shot by Mojo's robots with a deadlier form of Antidote x."

"Chemical K?" Bracker asked.

Professor looks at him wideyed, "How did you know?"

"In our universe, we have a similar chemical and we have a cure, but unfortunately we don't have it anymore, unless you have a place we can check out that might have it."

Professor quickly snaps his fingers and pulls out his morning paper and sets it on the bed and points at the headline titled, "Most Deadly Chemical, Scientists working/Testing Cure."

"It says here that scientists are working on some sort of Antidote for an unknown chemical possibly Chemical K and is being tested right now."

"What is the location?"

"At 1890 Woodlawn street in Citiesville."

Bubbles immediately jumps up, "Well, what are we waiting for let's go."

A chunk of the roof falls down, paint on the walls begins to peeled off, "Hold on Bubbles, we need to put this house back together and the professor needs to freshen up as well." Bracker said.

"I agree with Bracker, hey Bloomer are you in?"

Bloomer gives him a thumbs up, "All right let's clean this place up."

"_RAD!"_ They all high five each other and proceeds to repair and clean the house with the professor grabbing a towel and fresh clothes and going to the bathroom to take a shower.

5 minutes later, the entire house is repaired and cleaned that everything was chrome colored, and the professor slowly steps out with the boys sitting on the bed.

"Let's hit it."

As they walk to the door Bubbles notices his black eye, "Professor what happened you have a black eye?"

Professor groaned and stomped his foot, "Nick knocked me out and took chemical X and used it for himself and the rest of Townsville."

Bracker slides his hand on his chin, "That explains why they were flying and stuff."

"Shall we do something?"

Professor shakes his head, "Later, right now we gotta focus on curing Chemical K and reviving Blossom and Buttercup, everyone to the car."

They all run and get in the car and drives off with Bracker on the left, Bloomer next to him with Butcher next to Bubbles on the right.

Bubbles and Bloomer both look at each other, "Hey Bloomer thanks for comforting me, I really appreciate it." She said with a smile.

He smiles back and replies, "uh...yeah..hehe...Sure thing."

They both turn away blushing with Bubbles letting out a giggle.

Professor chuckles, "So boys tell me more about your universe."

Bracker begins, "Well it starts like this..."

(**6 hours later)**

**"**And that's all you need to know."

"Interesting, I shall go there sometime."

Bloomer takes out a chemistry bottle, "What's that?"

"Its our lifesource Chemical D, she needs to exceed plaid speed and in order to do that, she needs our chemical and DNA."

"Woah hold on boys, I don't think it's a good idea it can lead to disastrious results and I think she can manage enough."

"Professor you have to trust us we have done this before and believe me it is not over yet."

"Bracker."

"Please, she's literally our only hope to restore our city and the entire universe."

"Well, you did make some good points...all right, but it will take time."

Butcher spoke up, "Have you guys noticed how strange this day has been?"

"How so?"

"First off, the girls were so easy and we beat them twice on the same day, even with Bubble's help, something isn't right and not to mention Momo Jojo was easy as well, despite them saying that is their true "Power" or "Form."

Bracker agreed, everything just did not feel right, but there was no time for that, Blossom and Buttercup needed their help.

Bubbles and the boys suddenly close their eyes and went to sleep.

A couple hours later they arrive at the Apartment parking lot next to the science lab, The Professor steadily shakes Bubbles and the boys, "Wake up everybody we're here."

They all yawn and stretch and Bubbles rubbing her eyes, they all exit the car.

Bubbles looks up and realizes this the same Apartment they lived previously, "Professor I don't want to spend the night there, remember last time we moved here and it was literally unlivable?"

Professor chuckles, "Don't worry Bubbles this won't be permanent, only just for a couple of days."

She sighs and follows him to the office to get a room, "May I help you?"

"Renting a room for 5 people."

"That'll be 32 dollars."

He gives him the money and gets the room number key, "Room 206."

"Thank you."

They all get in the elevator and walk to the room, and to everyone's surprise when they opened the door, it was completely unexpected.

(**The room had white carpets with a window with white curtains, 1 blue, green, orange, red, and purple bed each lined up perfectly in the middle of the room. 2 wooden dressers on the left and right side of the wall with a big mirror. A pitch perfect bathroom with red walls, golden toilet, a shower with fancy shampoos and soaps in a little tray, a little closet, and golden curtains.)**

**"**They sure improved this place last time we were here." Bubbles said wideyed.

Professor chuckles, "It would appear so."

Bubbles puts her hand on her mitts and flinches, "Hey professor would it be okay to pay a little visit to the president with Bloomer?"

Professor starts to shake his head, but slowly nods, "Okay, but promise me you won't get lost."

"I promise."

"Don't worry I'll be with her, you don't have to worry professor."

"Okay, I'm just going to lay down."

"Good luck you two."

"Say hi to the president for me."

"Oh we will guys, we will."

Bloomer and Bubbles fly across the sky and noticed citiesville changed, it looked exactly what Townsville looked like without the monsters attackiong and criminals, the president's place is now bigger with 45 floors, even the bridge they destroyed was fully repaired.

Bubbles admires the entirety of the city and crosses her arms, "What is it Bubbles?"

"I remembered when we moved here it was terrible, but it seems that the president did a good job, no crime, no monsters, everything is clean and even the bridge is repaired, though the president told us it was not replacable."

Bubbles shakes her head and flew to the front doors and went to the counter where the same exact guy stood, "We need to see the president right..now!" Bubbles demanded.

The guy looks up with a grin, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"Then you have to wa.."

He instantly gets lifted off the ground and slams into the wall by Bubbles with her body glowing orange, barely breaking the wall whole.

Bloomer tries to intervene only to back away when she gave him the death stare.

The guy looked into her bright orange eyes and recognized her, "You..." he said with a frown.

Bubbles smirks, "suprised to see me again?"

"Your forbidden to use any powers within the city limits the president said.."

"Screw what the president said, I came here to have a little chat with him so I ask again take me to him now!" she demanded charging her right hand with orange energy and pointing it at his head.

He slowly nods and she releases him, limping to the intercom on his desk while breathing heavily and holding his neck, "Mr president, a couple people want to see you its urgent."

"Send them in."

He slowly opens the door and they fly in and there he was, the same exact president that gave the girls a harsh time by forbidding to use their powers, just because they destroyed the bridge to prevent 2 robbers from escaping.

He was busy shuffling papers and signing bills and documents, "Let the press know that taxes are being dropped to 10%."

The guy nods, "Yes sir."

He looks up and sees them walking in, "Come on in, please have a seat."

They both sat on red seats and looked at the president, "So what can I do for you?" He proceeded with a smile.

As soon as Bubbles opens her mouth one of the workers suddenly burst through the door with a panicked look, " we got a major problem a unknown criminal group organization is trying to get through the building."

"What, where did they come from?"

He shrugs, "No clue, they literally just popped out of nowhere, but whoever they are they surely want you."

"Deploy all security forces and if they get in, respond with deadly force all weapons free."

"Yes sir." He runs out.

The president quickly hits the big red button emitting a loud red alarm all over the building with people panicking and security arming up to defend the building.

"Attention, Attention a threat is among us a unknown and unexpected criminal organization is trying to get in, respond with lethal force, I repeat respond with lethal force."

40 specialized security forces wearing black suits and black sunglasses armed with assault rifles, snipers, and grenades begin surrounding the president and barracading all doors and windows.

"Protect the president."

Bubbles and Bloomer quickly looked out the window and were quite shocked how big the numbers were, ranging from 2,000 to 50,000 enraged, well-armed and potentially dangerous people.

Their eyes become very wide with both Bubbles and Bloomer's heart racing and heavy breathing.

"What did the president do to make all these people attack and when we flew, there was literally no one there?"

"Don't know Bubbles, we have to figure out how and why."

one of the guys shoots through the window and tears the side of Bloomer's shirt, "Ahh."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just clipped my shirt that's all."

one security force picks both of them up and places them behind the desk with the president hiding in a secret room to the left of them, "Stay here, we'll protect you."

Bloomer taps Bubbles on the shoulder, "Bubbles we have to help them."

"If it gets out of hand, we'll handle it, let's just leave it to them."

He sees 1 officer firing multiple shots from his sniper to the people down below

Bloomer was unsure, but he nods his head.

People began shooting through the doors, windows, walls, blowing up parts of the building with rpg's and bazookas, slamming down the doors with the security forces pressing all their body weight against the door, barracading it with chairs and desks trying their best to hold out, while 20 were in formation pointing their guns at the door.

One guy sees the door beginning to break with chunks of wood falling to the floor, "They are going to get in!"

"Hold out for as long as you can, get ready guys."

The door breaks and the 2 guys get trampled.

_"FIRE, FIRE, FIRE, ALL WEAPONS FREE!"_

A firefight begins with multiple casualties from each side, the crime organization began overpowering them leaving only 5 left, they retreat and 70 more of them begins firing from above and below with snipers, mounted machine guns, and pistols, killing them in large numbers.

5 criminals use their snipers and sniped 6 officers on the mounted machine guns and the rest using their assault rifles on the upper floor.

The remaining 2 ran up the stairs, stood their ground and began firing hitting 20 of them until they both got shot.

60 criminals each entered through an elevator, each elevator appeared at each floor.

The roaring sounds of gunfire and people screaming in and outside the building made the officers in the President's office a little nervous and uneasy.

One of the officers hears them walking to the door, "They made it here already, get ready."

All of a sudden several criminals bursts through the window with the doors being blown away, killing all the officers in the progress.

1 person attempts to grab Bloomer, but bubbles flips him out of the window.

They instantly hover into the air, only to have lots of weapons pointed at them, they stop dead in their tracks.

"Where's the president and don't lie to us!" one guy demanded poking Bloomer in the head with his semi-automatic rifle.

Bloomer raises his hands, "I...I..he's not here."

Bloomer gets whipped in the head with blood dripping from his cheek.

"We just want the president, tell us where he is and we will let you go."

Bubbles steps in, "What do you want him for?"

He rolls his eyes and sighs, "Long story short, a few days ago the president passed a law stating that any criminal is found throughout the city, they will immediately be executed and crime rate decreased to 70%."

So the remaining of us joined forces to kill the president to take over this wretched city and make it what we want it to be."

"So your criminals?" Bubbles asks.

He nods, "Indeed."

"Then I can't let you have the president."

The criminals look at each other and begins to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"What is a little girl like you have a chance against us?"

Bloomer speaks up, "Guys, I would take her seriously."

"And why is that?"

Bubbles smirks, both of her eyes and body glows orange and she punches the guy out the window.

"That's why."

They all fire their weapons, but Bubbles creates a shield that catched all the bullets, she points the bullets to all the people in the room and she fires hitting everyone in the room.

Bloomer charges his power and completely turns red.

One guy alerts all the people, "2 kids have killed 9 people and they know where the president's at, let's get them."

"_Yeah!"_

Bubbles hears rumbling and pattering of feet from the stairs and knows they are coming, "Get ready to fight Bloomer we fight for protection of the president."

"Way ahead of you."

The remaining organization charges at them, Bubbles punches and kicks knocking them through walls, furniture, and windows. Bloomer fires a red energy blast obliterating the hallway, and more coming to the door.

Bubbles charges her hands and emits a orange energy blast destroying half of the building and the criminal organization leaving only 15,000 in the process.

"Bloomer, we need to lead them away from the building, at this rate the building will be no more."

"I agree."

They fly out the window with the remaining in pursuit firing rockets and assault rifles at them.

"Hey Bubbles, we can lead them close to the Apartment, that way Bracker and Butcher can help us."

Bubbles smiles, "Good idea, but it can't be very close."

"Okay, follow my lead."

They fly a few blocks from the hotel still getting chased.

Bloomer flew to the apartment and into the room window, they all jump in surprise.

"Bloomer what's going on over there?" Bracker asked

"A unknown criminal organization arrived at the building to kill the president, but we managed to stop some of them, we need your help."

Professor runs to Bloomer and begins to worry, "Are you okay, where's Bubbles?"

"She's holding them off, but not for long."

"Professor stay here and watch the news on the current situation and see if the president's okay, if anything is wrong tell us."

He nods, "You got it, be careful out there."

"Butcher let's teach these guys what for."

"Let's do it."

Bracker, Butcher, and Bloomer fly to the scene and notices a handful of people were laying on the ground, leaving not many alive.

"Bubbles."

She hears Bracker and meets with them, "They want to kill the President, because crime went down to 70% by passing a law to execute all criminals."

Butcher raises an eyebrow, "Wow, people are sensitive."

"Well if you were a criminal what else would you do?" Bracker asked.

Butcher stays silent, "Exactly."

"_Despite my hatred towards the president for what he did, I have to protect him, because without him this place would be the same when we all moved here, and he is definetly better than our mayor._

_Having to call us to open his pickle jar even though can automatically do it, and relying on us all the time, but hey that is what superheroes do right?" _Bubbles thought, shaking her head.

"Well everybody let's teach them a lesson." Bracker cracked his knuckles.

Butcher cracked his head and Bubbles cracking her knuckles as well.

"_Charge!"_

Butcher punches left and right knocking back 2,000 of them into buildings and light posts, Bloomer fires a blue energy blast eliminating 5,000 of them in the process, Bracker spins into a tornado and sucks up 5,000 barraging them with punches and kicks eventually scattering them all over the street.

"This is too easy." Butcher said.

"Yeah, well what do you expect they are just normal people with weapons."

"True, Bloomer, true."

The remaining 3,000 look in shock at the damage they've done, "You monsters." one person said in the crowd.

"Oh us?" Butcher asked.

"I think it's time to end this, everyone let's give them a taste of our special attack, Bubbles just follow us."

Bubbles nods and prepares for the attack, "Everyone let's charge up a huge beam."

They ready themselves and charges up a huge blue beam bigger than the 2 cities next to them, "Ready...Fire!"

They fire and it hit the rest of the crowd leaving a huge crater and explosion 5 feet ahead of them, "Wow."

"You said it Bracker." Bloomer nudged him in the shoulder.

"All...right..then." Bracker pants.

The professor sticks his head out the window, "Guys you need to see this."

They rush back into the room and they began listening to the news.

The news lady and the camera man stand just in front of the president's building, "This just in, a massive firefight had just ended at the building, leaving hundreds of people dead in his wake, what was the real reason behind this, stay tuned until we have further infor... wait I see another person heavily armed carrying the president outside towards us."

The guy has red eyes, heavy green armor, spiky hair, orange shoes, and a diamond bracelet on his right wrist.

"Mister, what do you want with the president?" She holds the microphone to him.

He smiles and waves, "Well news lady, if you really want to know i'll tell you, first we will use the presisdent for our evil deeds and second we will just simply kill him."

"do you have anything to say to anyone watching this?"

"Yes I do, you superpowered kids might have got rid of my army, but we are something else and if you want to know the whole truth come and find me i'll be waiting ad not to worry the president won't be harmed at this point."

He dissappears, "We...uhh...keep you posted..thanks...for...watching."

Everyone looks at one another, "Who was that guy?"

"No clue boys, but something tells me he is up to no good."

They all facepalm at the professor, "No..duhh, Professor he just told us."

Bracker sighs, "I'm exhausted we need to take a break."

"I agree with Bracker you can go investigate tomorrow and while you're doing that, I will work on a cure."

Bracker scratches hos head, "Is it just me or is the writer trying to confuse the readers?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bracker, what I mean is that things are not making any sense, the story is getting more random and confusing and the readers are losing interest with only 6 reviews so far and we are in chapter 11."

"I'm sure the writer knows what he is doing, he just stacking things which will all make sense later."

"Well..okay then."

They all rest in their beds.

**3 more stories are coming up so stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12: getting the cure

**Here is a re-update of chapter 12, chapter 13 will be out soon, and a new story.**

As everybody was relaxing on their beds, Bubbles stared at the roof, thinking about her sisters.

"Buttercup and Blossom, don't worry about me, we will find a cure and when we do, I will make it up to you." Bubbles began to cry.

Bloomer looked over and knew she was crying, he flew over and gave her a soft pat on her shoulder as he layed down next to her, "Thinking about your sisters?"

She sighed, " Yes, I really miss them Bloomer."

"Don't you worry Bubbles, we will revive them, you got nothing to worry about." He assured her.

Bubbles smiled, "Thanks Bloomer."

He nodded and proceeded to play with her pigtails, "Interesting hair, what is it?"

Bubbles raised an eyebrow and giggled, " You don't know what pigtails are?" She teased.

He nudges her shoulder, "I barely have seen hairstyles like this you know."

Both Bracker and Butcher gets up, looking at the two, "Having fun over there?" Butcher asked.

"We were just talking."

"Okay then."

The professor gets up 5 minutes later and heads for the bathroom, he closes the door and looks at the mirror, "These pills sure are powerful , I can still feel the effects, I hope they dont kick at the worst possible time"

He cleans up his face and noticed he still had bags under his eyes, he shakes his head and slowly opens the door, " I don't think that will work Bloomer, we have no idea who these guys are capable of, especially the guy who kidnapped the president."

"True, but the real question is where did these guys come from, they literally came out of nowhere."

"Yeah, that is the real question." Butcher said to Bloomer.

The Professor stood there and listened, "Are you guys talking about yesterday?"

They all nod, "Are you guys ready?"

"You know it professor." Bubbles said, jumping for joy.

"The sooner we get it done, the better."

"All right let's go."

They get into the car and drive to the medical lab, they walk in and examined the "Classified Do Not Enter." Sign.

The Professor knocks on the door, a man with a white coat opened with an annoyed look, "This place is classified."

"I came here to work on a cure for a deadlier form of Antidote x."

" I said no get lost."

"You seriously don't remember me?"

"Actually I do and you are not welcome here anymore."

Without warning, Bubbles picked him up by his coat and pushed him against the wall, "Bubbles, this is not the way to handle things." Professor said in anger.

She looked back at him with bright glowing orange eyes, he backs away with his eyes wide.

"Now listen, I have been through hell in this hellhole of a town along with my sisters, both of them are dead due to the new deadly chemical, so how about you let us in before I make you."

He slowly nods, "Well why didnt you say so, please come in."

She sets him down and opens the door for them, "Im sorry."

He nods and and they both went inside.

(The whole lab was white with several wooden tables on each corner in the room with bottles of chemicals on each table, along with machines and a retrainer right next to them.)

"Well this is certainly interesting." Bracker said.

"It sure is, hey professor can you...uh..oh no..boys it's happening again."

Bubbles collapsed on the ground, Bracker picks her up and straps her to the retrainer, "Bloomer the chemical." Bloomer takes it out and opens it.

Butcher points the machine to Bubbles and attaches a tube with a needle to it, And Bracker cuts a hole in her chest.

Butcher turns it on and began taking the chemical x out of her system. When it was done, Bloomer slowly poured it into her bloodstream, once the transaction was completed, Bracker put his hand on her head slowly healing until eventually it was sealed back up.

Professor looked worried, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Bloomer is going to examine her, we"ll keep you posted."

"Okay."

Bracker flew over and taps him on the back, " hey professor before you get started on the cure, can you make a portal to our world, we need to get something real quick."

"I actually have a portal that I have not worked on for a long while, if you can fly to the house and bring it here, I can reroute it to your world."

Bracker nodded and flew to the door, only to be stopped by bloomer, "Hey Bracker, where are you going?"

He looks at Bubbles and then back to Bloomer, "im going to the professor's house to get the time machine, so we can go back to our world."

"You have a plan?"

"Yes I do Butcher."

"Do you want someone to go with you?"

Bracker shakes his head while waving his head, "I can take care of myself and besides it won't be long, how's Bubbles?"

"So far so good everything is normal."

"Be right back guys."

Bracker opens the door and leaves the building, heading straight to Townsville, he finally reaches the house and grabs the portal from the lab.

"_" I actually want to know what Blossom and Buttercup look like in person, they might be quite interesting to hang out with." He thought with a smile._

Bracker eventually gets back to the lab and hands it to the professor, "Here you go."

"All right, great job , its going to take some time though why dont you look after Bubbles, she is not up yet and i'm getting quite worried." He looks at Bubbles and then back at the tab device.

"She is still good so far, no need to worry professor." Bloomer called.

"Anyway, i will work on the device." He sets the portal down and grabs a box of tools and assembled parts for the portal, "Hey guys, is she starting to wake up?"

They both shake their head, "Nope, but her body and everything else is normal, It might take a while before she wakes up."

"Okay, you two are doing a great job so far."

"What will we do without you Bracker?" Butcher bumps his shoulder.

Bloomer examines closely and notices her body is glowing, "Guys, come here I think she is waking up." They both instantly flew and noticed she was slowly hovering in the air, glowing brighter and brighter by the second.

"Is it supposed to do that?"

"Uhhhh... I don't know...PROFESSSOR!"

he runs to Bubbles and panicked ,"What is going on?"

"Everyone evacuate the building, go, go ,go" Bracker ordered.

They run out and one of them hits the emergency button on their way, "All personnel, evacuate immediately, evacuate immediately, this is not a drill, I repeat it is not a drill."

Bubbles was still glowing brighter and brighter, "Professor, everyone quick grab on to me." Bracker developed a big force field that covered the entire building and then everything exploded within a 8-mile radious.

When everything cleared, Bubbles stood up with her body entirely orange and electricity around her, she was so orange not even the boys and the professor knew it was her.

They both looked at her, they were breathing heavily and their skin was crawling, "Bu...Bubbles is that you." Bracker panicked.

Bubbles looked around and proceeded to walk slowly towards them, "This power is incredible, very incredible, thank you so much boys." She smiled and gave them all a hug. Butcher and Bracket sighs, "Well I'm glad you are all right."

Bubbles takes a look at the device that was still intact on the table, "What were you guys working on?"

"I was working on getting the boys back, I just need to assem..." Bubbles looked at it and instantly finished the device so fast, even the boys could not keep up.

"Did you guys see that, It didn't even look like she moved."

"We noticed too man, her speed is unbearable." Butcher said to Bracker.

"Time to route it to your world." The professor walked to the device and turned it on, modified to their world till it appeared on the portal, "Stay here guys, I got something that might help us."

"What is it?"

"You'll see, Professor."

The boys entered the portal and flew to their home, where they encountered Radtonium watching T.V.

"Professor!"

He looks back and smiled, "I thought you were lost, What took you so long?" Without warning, he picks him up and they fly back into the portal, "I'm sorry Professor, but change of plans we need all the help we can get to cure the deadly chemical."

They emerge from the hole and appeared back to the lab.

"Professor I would like you to introduce yourself to Radtonium" Butcher presented to him. Both Utonium and Radtonium shook hands and greeted one another, "Nice to finally meet you, Utonium."

"Right back at you, now that we got out of the way let's find that cure."

"RAD!" They all said in unison.

Both Professors went on the table and grabbed the deadly chemical from a table and began examining it, "hmmm hmm... Ahh yes Now I remember."

"What is it?"

"I remember examining this chemical 6 years ago when I was in college, before I got interested in robots and whatnot, I examined this particular chemical, it was extremely frustrating, but fascinating. It acted strange with each cure I tried, even a rare herb plant, eventually it worked." Radium stated.

Utonium was confused, "What air mean is that we need an exact herbal plant to create an antidote, unfortunately it's on another planet from the book I read which coincidently I have right here." Everyone looks at the book which said, "Herbal plants that treat chemicals."

He turns to page 100 and points at the plant they need, it was a red plant with orange leaves, "That's it?" Bubbles asked.

Radium nodded, "Yep we just need to find it, remember its rare and there is no other way, if we can not find it then there's nothing I can do."

Bubbles smiled as wide as she could, "Blossom and Buttercup we are going to save you, just hang in there." She began crying, but Bloomer wiped away her tears.

"The place we are going to is in the Sahara desert so prepare to get blistering cold and scorching hot."

"Okay everybody, we have to get prepared, meet us back at Utoniums house when you're done, now move.

Utonium and Bubbles drive back to their house and packed loads of water, food, and supplies and Radtonium and the boys did the same thing and also packed a huge tent for 9 people.

30 minutes later, they meet up at the Utonium house.

"Is everybody ready?"Radium asked.

They all nod their heads, "then let's go."

They hopped into the car and drove out of Townsville, Radtonium looks at Bubbles, "Bubbles is amazing, Professor you must be so proud."

"I sure am."

"Get comfortable everybody its going to take weeks to get there." Radtonium announced.

"It will all be worth it though." Bubbles shook excitedly and could not wait to see her sisters again.


End file.
